It did not happen
by KawAlice
Summary: Première nuit de l'année à Poudlard et un élève vole les potions de l'infirmerie. Severus est bien décidé à trouver qui est le coupable, et pourquoi il a volé. Il ne s'attend pas à découvrir un drame, et encore moins à essayer d'aider une Je-Sais-Tout en détresse, et pourtant... Mention de violence et d'abus sexuels.
1. Potions et mystère

Quand le Poudlard Express s'arrêta enfin sur le quai de Préaulard, des centaines d'élèves se précipitèrent pour descendre du train, et rejoindre le château. Parmi eux, deux élèves discutaient à voix basse.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

« Mais vous êtes restez enfermés des heures dans ce compartiment, dis moi la vérite ! »

« Lache moi un peu veux tu ? Et si tu parles de cela à quelqu'un, tu es foutu. »

…...

Il était presque minuit, et la première ronde de l'année était presque achevée pour Severus Snape. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie, puis dans sa réserve, et enfin il pourrait aller se coucher. Il avait commencé le matin même un tout nouveau livre sur les Propriétés des Ingrédients maritimes, et il avait hâte de se plonger dedans. C'était vraiment très intéressant et il avait détesté devoir abandonner son livre pour participer à ce fichu banquet de début d'année. Il n'était apparement pas le seul qui avait pour projet de sécher le banquet, et la disparition de son filleul l'inquiétait un peu. En effet, Draco avait toujours été présent au dîner de début d'année, et ce manque l'intriguait. Il se promit d'interroger Draco sur la raison de cette absence aprés son premier cours de Potion, le lendemain aprés-midi. Le Maître des potions continua sa route vers l'infirmerie, il traversa le hall puis ouvrit la grande porte en bois. Il se retrouva dans une obscurité presque complète et se fraya doucement un chemin entre les lits blancs, tous vides, pour rejoindre le bureau de l'infirmière.

Cette dernière été plongée dans un grimoire poussiéreux, qui traitait des techniques de soins moldues et leur adaptation au monde de la sorcellerie. Elle leva les yeux dés que Snape entra.

« Ah,, Severus, je vous attendais. L'année commence bien, quelqu'un s'est introduit dans ma réserve ! » dit l'infirmière.

« Comment cela s'est il passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, quelqu'un a visiblement detourné le sort de protection, puis a emporté des potions, je vous attendais pour faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il manque. »

Snape eut un soupir de regret à la pensée de son livre, qui devra l'attendre encore un peu, et se dirigea vers la porte de la réserve de médicaments.

L'entreprise fut longue, les deux sorciers devant passer en revue chaque étagère de la réserve, de manière à faire un rapport de vol au directeur, et ensuite retrouver le coupable.

Il manquait cinq fioles de potions. Deux des potions anti-douleur les plus fortes, un filtre du mort-vivant, un baume contre les coups et les hématomes et une potion de régénération sanguine. Severus ne voulait pas faire de conclusions hâtives mais il ne pouvait s'empecher de penser que quelqu'un dans cette école avait eu une altercation violente avec un autre élève, et ne voulait pas que ça se sache.


	2. Corrections

Severus Snape était assis et corrigeait depuis quelques heures déjà les devoirs des sixièmes années, la semaine avait été longue et les accidents de potion s'était multipliés.  
Mardi, pendant le cours commun des Serpentards et des Griffondors, il avait remarqué que même Granger avait failli ne pas remarquer l'énième erreur de Londubat. Un carnage.  
Seule la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son filleul avait été positive. Il était maintenant rassuré. Son filleul avait loupé le banquet pour la seule raison qu'il était malade, il n'avait rien fait de mal, ce que Severus avait craint.  
Durant toute la semaine, il avait essayé de trouver des indices concernant le voleur de potions. Il n'avançait pas, n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui arrivait et ça me frustrait énormément. Contrairement à la croyance commune, le maître des potions n'était pas une chauve souris sans cœur et il n'aimait pas qu'un étudiant souffre et n'ose rien dire. Il était complètement déterminé à trouver qui s'était fait agresser. De plus, Dumbledore ne prenait pas le soupçons de Snape au sérieux, il lui avait littéralement rit au nez quand Severus lui avait dit que les potions volées pouvaient coïncider avec les symptômes d'une agression, d'une maltraitance, ou de tout autre abus qui pourrait détruire un adolescent.  
Severus leva les yeux au ciel, en pensant à la réaction de Dumbledore, digne d'un Poufsouffle, puis retourna à ses copies.  
Vu les recherches que les élèves avaient effectués, il se demandait si ils étaient des sorciers ou des Trolls. Quelques Serpentards, tels que Zabini ou Malfoy avaient fait un travail de qualités suffisantes. Cependant il en attendait mieux de ses Serpents. Le copies de Londubat, Weasley et Goyle méritaient clairement un T, ce qui n'était pas étonnant.  
À vrai dire, la seule copie qui l'étonnait était celle de Granger ; elle n'avait fait que deux rouleaux de parchemin, ce qui était juste le nombre demandé par le sombre potioniste. Mais le contenu était plus que correct, et en faire la remarque aurait été exagéré de la part du professeur. Après tout, peut être que Miss Granger avait enfin décidé d'arrêter d'être cette insupportable Je-Sais-Tout, et de devenir une élève comme les autres, une excellente élève, mais sans toute cette exagération dont elle a l'habitude de faire preuve.

Le reste des copies, à part quelques rares et agréables exceptions, étaient catastrophiques. Il se décida à mettre les choses au clair avec ses sixièmes années le lendemain, il n'allait pas passer l'année à corriger des torchons dignes de premières années.

Il se leva d'un coup et d'un mouvement de cape il sortit de ses appartements. D'un coup de baguette il apprit que le dîner était dans trente minutes. Il fit sa route vers le laboratoire de potions et il travailla à quelques potions qui manquaient, pour ses propres stocks et pour ceux de l'infirmerie, qui sont sans cesse épuisés. Il constatait chaque jour par exemple la rapidité avec laquelle les potions contraceptives étaient épuisées, Poudlard accueillant à peu près 300 jours par an des adolescents débordants d'hormones et d'acné.  
Il s'employa donc à la préparation de cette potion, pendant la demi-heure qui le séparait du repas. D'un coup de baguette, il mit ses deux chaudrons de potion en fiole et d'un second tour de magie, les bouchons se posèrent.

Il alla dîner, essayant d'ignorer le bruit incessant de ses étudiants. Il se leva à la minute ou les plats disparurent de la table et il sortit par la porte de service, derrière la table des professeurs.

...

Il était encore de ronde ce soir la, mais cette fois entre minuit et une heure. Il prit une douche rapide, lut quelques chapitres de son livre, qu'il avait presque fini et se mît en route, pour rejoindre son point de départ, la bibliothèque.


	3. L'étau se resserre

Hermione Granger arriva dans les cachots et marcha le plus doucement possible vers la première porte qu'elle voyait. Si elle ne se trompait pas, et elle espérait que ce n'était pas le cas, alors son effrayant professeur de potion n'était pas dans les parages et elle pouvait accéder à sa réserve personnelle. Elle souffla doucement, se concentra et sorti sa baguette. Elle déverrouilla la porte, la poussa doucement et entra.

…...

Severus Snape rentrait de sa route, extrêmement fatigué. Il devait normalement aller chercher des bézoards dans sa réserve pour le lendemain matin mais la perspective d'une marche à travers les cachots ne le rejouissait guère, et il choisit d'aller chercher les bézoards le lendemain au réveil.

Il venait de s'installer dans son canapé avec un verre de rhum qu'un appel par cheminette lui faisait lever les yeux de son livre. C'était sans surprise Dumbledore. Qui d'autre se risquerait à appeler le terrible Snape à deux heures du matin ?

« Que me voulez vous à cette heure Dumbledore ? » demanda Snape.

« Puis-je venir ? Nous devons avoir une conversation. » Dumbledore sourit.

« Cela fait plusieurs jours déjà que je vous demande de m'écouter professeur. Peut-être avez vous enfin daigné à le faire ? Entrez. »

Dumbledore apparut alors devant la cheminée, sur le tapis. Il semblait fatigué et vieux, mais il souriait. Il s'assit à la place ou était Snape quelques minutes auparavant. Dumbledore attendit.

« Et bien ? Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire non ? » s'impatienta Snape.

« En fait... Je me dois de vous informer que quelqu'un s'est de nouveau introduit dans les réserves de potion de l'école. »

« Une nouvelle fois ? Mais de toute façon, ceci n'est pas alarmant, n'est ce pas ? » dit Severus pince sans rire.

« Severus... Je crains que vous n'ayez eu raison, mais de plus, c'est votre réserve personelle qui a été vandalisée cette nuit. »

« Pardon ? Ma réserve personnelle ? Des produits chers et rares subtilisés ? » Severus se leva d'un bond.

Dumbledore se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, il regardait au sol et se massait les tempes. Il avait l'air gêné. Ceci inquiéta Severus, jamais Dumbledore n'avait manifesté le moindre signe de gêne, pour quoi que ce soit.

« Et bien... En réalité... Ce ne sont pas des ingrédients ou des potions chers et rares qui ont été volé.. Seulement une potion... »

« Mais quelle potion ? Enfin professeur, expliquez moi. »

« Vous devez avoir en tête qu'il y ait de grandes chances qu'il n'y ait aucun rapport entre les deux vols, ce sont surement deux personnes très différentes qui ont... »

« Mais qu'est ce qui a disparu ?! » hurla le maître des potions, dont la patience était rudement mise à l'épreuve. Tout ce qu'il désirait était aller se coucher, finir son verre et s'assoupir jusqu'au lendemain matin. Mais il semblerait qu'en ce moment il fasse des heures supplémentaires.

« Potion contraceptive. Une de celle que je vous avez commandé pour l'infirmerie pour lundi prochain. »

Severus prit sa tête dans ses mains et comprit directement pourquoi Dumbledore hesitait tant à reveler la nature de cette potion à Severus. Il fit directement le llien entre l'agression présumée et la potion contraceptive. Il croyait dur comme fer qu'une élève avait été abusée et avait honte et peur.

« Ce sont deux vols différents Severus ! Il n'y a aucun rapport entre ces deux-ci. Vous faîtes des conclusions hâtives. »

« Et vous ne faîtes pas de conclusion du tout, vous n'agissez pas ! »

Snape sentait la colère dans tous ses pores, il avez fait beaucoup de choses qu'il regrettait énormement durant sa carrière de Mangemort et le viol était la chose qu'il regrettait le plus, chaque jour que la Dieu faisait, Severus le faisait à essayer de se repentir, mais jamais il ne pourrait oublier le regard de ces femmes à qui il avait infligé des traumatismes irréparables. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans agir. Il le savait.

Dumbledore se leva et partit sans un seul mot. Severus resta avec ses pensées durant une grande partie de la nuit.

…...

Une ruelle. Des bruits de pas, de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus bruyants. Des ombres partout, qui l'oppressent. Des rires obscènes et des pleurs.

Un grand vide. Puis soudain, la réalité qui frappe. La mémoire et la conscience reviennent. La souffrance, mais le vide aussi.

Puis de l'aide. Inespérée. Inattendue aussi.

Puis un _Obliviate._ Et plus rien.

…...

« Neville, tu oublies ton parchemin ! » s'exclama Harry, sur le point de suivre Neville hors de la salle commune.

« Merci, Harry.. »

Les élèves de Griffondor sortirent tour à tour de la salle commune, pour rejoindre le petit-déjeuner. Fred et George marchaient en parlant à voix basse, complotant au sujet de quelque blague à caractère explosif sans aucun doute.

Hermione était à l'arrière, un peu à l'écart du groupe et marchait tête baissée. Personne ne semblait la remarquer, et même si c'était son but depuis la rentrée, ça la blessait un peu.

On ne la remarqua pas plus au petit-déjeuner, ni pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie, pendant lequel elle resta presque silencieuse.


	4. Découvertes

"Monsieur Londubat, si vous n'êtes pas capable de couper des racines de manière régulière et délicate, ce n'est pas la peine de vous présentez à mes cours cette année."  
Neville baissa les yeux et rougit, ses mains tremblaient... Le professeur de potion l'effrayait, et ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.  
Il restait dix minutes de cours quand Malfoy eu la "brillante" idée de jeter une pincée de poudre d'araignées dans le chaudron de Neville.  
Ce dernier n'ayant aucune idée de la manière dont contrer la réaction, il sauta au sol. Snape alerté par le bruit se retourna pour voir Granger face au chaudron bouillant. Elle ne bougeait pas. Snape lança un sort pour tenter de neutraliser la mixture menaçante, mais il était trop tard et la potion éclaboussa les élèves qui n'avaient pas eu la présence d'esprit de se protéger. Aussitôt, une fumée noire s'éleva de ces élèves : Granger, Finnigan et Parkinson. Snape utilisa un Evanesco pour faire disparaître ce qui restait de la fameuse mixture, et les brûlures sur les bras de Finnigan et Parkinson étant minimes, il les soigna d'un sortilège.  
Il prit alors Hermione par le bras, et la guida à travers les couloirs, remontant vers l'infirmerie. La miss-je-sais-tout ne réagit pas, elle semblait absente. Pendant tout le temps du trajet, il maudit l'infirmerie d'être aussi loin!  
Severus s'autorisa un soupir de relâchement quand il arriva devant l'infirmerie, mais ça ne dura pas car il sentit son élève se crisper et s'immobiliser devant les grandes portes. Elle semblait revenir à elle.  
"Non, monsieur, pas l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît, pas ça"  
"Allons Miss Granger, vous êtes blessée. Je ne peux pas vous laisser repartir dans cet état!"  
La jeune fille détourna le visage, et se mordit la lèvre. Snape ne comprenait pas la réaction de son élève.  
Il lui reprit son bras, et cette fois elle se débattit de ton son être.  
Snape commençait à perdre patiente, et il poussa l'élève qui gémissait à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie et appela Pomfrey.  
L'infirmière arriva avec hâte et découvrit le professeur le plus redouté du collège qui tenait le bras de la meilleure étudiante. Elle avait l'air traumatisée et sur le point de sombrer dans l'inconscient.  
La médicomage installa l'élève sur un lit et disparu de la vue du professeur de potions derrière un paravent blanc. Snape décida d'aller congédier ses élèves et de passer un bon savon à l'élève responsable de toutes ces péripéties.

...

La porte claqua derrière les deux hommes et l'élève baissa la tête.  
Il savait qu'il allait avoir des problèmes. Son parrain avait toujours été là pour lui, mais il n'acceptait pas qu'il se comporte comme un imbécile. Malfoy souffla et se prépara à la tornade qui allait suivre.  
Snape l'invita à s'asseoir, d'un ton sec.  
"Severus, je suis désolé, je pensais vraiment que Granger allait neutraliser l'effet de la potion, je ne voulais blesser personne. Je sais que j'ai mal agit et je m'en veux beaucoup."  
Snape l'écouta calmement. Il le laissa s'expliquer, son filleul n'avouant pas souvent ses erreurs.  
"Tu es presque un homme Draco, maintenant tu dois assumer les conséquences de tes actes. Je vais retirer 40 points à Serpentard, car tu aurais pu la tuer. Et tu iras t'excuser en personne dés que Granger sera en état de te recevoir. Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'une seule affaire de ce genre d'ici la fin de l'année. C'est clair ?"  
"Très clair, oui." Malfoy baissa les yeux. Il était conscient d'avoir déçu son parrain, et il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il était le seul qui n'ai jamais été la pour lui, tout le temps.  
"Rejoins la salle commune Draco, nous en reparlerons plus tard."  
Le jeune serpent quitta le bureau, sans bruit et la tête basse.

Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines que le premier vol avait été commis, et Severus avait l'impression qu'il approchait du but, sans pour autant avoir le moindre indice.  
Il décida de sauter le dîner ce soir, il n'avait pas la tête à supporter les pitreries d'élèves immatures et bruyants.  
Il se mît au lit et dormi enfin une nuit complète.

…...

L'infirmière passa une grande partie de la nuit à finaliser le dossier qu'elle devrait présenter demain au directeur de l'école, à Minerva McGonagall et au sombre Severus Snape, directement impliqué dans cette histoire par le vol de ses potions. Avant que les trois professeurs arrivent le lendemain matin, elle devait faire des examens plus approfondies, bien que les traces sur le corps de la jeune femme ne laissaient place à aucun doute, aux yeux de la médicomage.

Cette nuit, la dame eut beaucoup de mal à dormir, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer la douleur autant physique que morale de la jeune femme.

…...

Severus Snape traversa le collège silencieux en ce début de matinée, et il rejoint l'aile de l'infirmerie, pour savoir si des potions spéciales étaient requises pour la jeune fille.

En réalité, il s'inquiétait de son état, mais jamais, meme sous les pires tortures il aurait avoué s'inquiéter pour une Griffondor.

Au moment même ou il poussât la grande porte du bâtiment, il entendit hurler, et ses réflexes d'espion lui revinrent d'un coup. Il se mit à courir vers le fond de la salle, ayant localisé les cris. Il s'arréta devant le paravent tiré et se demanda si il devait entrer ou non. Il appela d'une voix forte Madame Pomfrey qui lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer. Il resta à une distance respectable du lit dans lequel se tenait la jeune Griffondor, qui tournait dans tous les sens, en blouse d'hôpital. L'infirmière lui administra une potion calmante, et la jeune fille s'arrêta de gesticuler, sans pour autant calmer ses sanglots.

Les deux adultes sortirent du box et Severus interrogea l'infirmière du regard.

« Je voulais vous en parler quand Dumbledore et Minerva arriveraient mais comme vous êtes la... Je vous demanderai évidemment de garder tout ce qui se dira ici secret, pour le bien d'Hermione. »

Severus acquiesça sans dire un mot. Il était un homme de parole et loyal et l'infirmière le savait au moins autant que lui..

« Hier, quand j'ai voulu soigner les brulures d'Hermione, j'ai découvert des traces qui ne laissent pas de doute. Hermione a été abusée sexuellement, et moralement à ce qui semble être de nombreuses reprises pendant ces trois derniers mois elle maintenait son état avec des potions concoctées par elle-même, et un Glamour pour que personne ne s'apercoive de son était physique désastreux. »

« Son état physique désastreux ? »

« Elle a de nombreuses ecchymoses, qui vont de la tempe jusqu'au dos, de multiples coupures mal cicatrisées, certaines infectées au ventre, à l'intérieur des cuisses... Deux côtes cassées... Elle souffre aussi de déchirures et de brulures anales et vaginales... Vraiment je ne sais pas comment elle a réussi à vivre comme ceci pendant tout ce temps. »

Severus était sans voix, il était abasourdi, par la violence des actes mais aussi par la force de la jeune femme qui n'avais rien laissé paraître. Il demanda qu'elle était la raison de la crise de panique de la jeune femme et l'infirmière le lui expliqua brièvement.

« Je dois lui faire des scanners, et un examen gynécologique. Mais elle refuse de se laisser toucher. Je vais lui laisser quelques heures avant de recommencer, mais c'est inévitable, je dois pouvoir la soigner. Et vu ce que j'ai vu au premier examen, ça ne sera pas le seul examen de ce genre qu'elle aura à subir... Ça va être de longs mois, voir de longues années de reconstruction, physique et mentale. E pense qu'il va falloir la retirer des cours et de son dortoir pendant un moment, qu'elle soit constamment surveillée. Mais nous en parlerons quand Dumbledore sera la. »

Severus alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle, puis il prit sa tête dans ses mains et passa en revue ce que l'infirmière venait de dire... Il y pensa pendant quelques heures, son esprit passant de compassion pour la jeune femme à respect pour sa force. Il s'inquiéta aussi de son futur, se demanda qui pourrait bien s'occuper d'elle de la meilleure façon possible. Il y pensa jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit Minerva et Albus entrer dans la salle.


	5. Discussion et nouvelles responsabilités

_Hello, je n'avais jamais fait de note de début de chapitre, mais c'est le grand jour :)_

 _J'écris en ce moment cette fiction, sans vraiment savoir dans quelle direction je vais, mais je sais que l'histoire sera (et est déja) trés sombre. Je ne fais pas l'apologie du viol dans cette fiction, soyons d'accord._

 _C'est un grand grand plaisir pour moi de lire vos reviews, continuez de m'en envoyer, j'adore ça :-) Si vous avez des remarques, idées, suggestions, lancez vous !_

 _Ps : On m'a posé la question concernant le rythme de publication des chapitres ; pendant le week end de trois jours, j'ai beaucoup écrit donc j'ai posté un chapitre tous les jours, mais ça sera trés variable, cette fiction est un peu anarchiste excusez moi de cela, les chapitres arriveront dés qu'ils seront prêts. Sur ce, place à la suite de l'histoire. Alicia_

"Pardon ?"

"Vous avez bien compris, professeur Dumbledore. Elle a été abusée à de nombreuses reprises... Hermione va rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte que je fasse les examens requis, et ensuite il faudra qu'elle soit surveillée de trés prés. Je dois rejoindre Beaux-Bâtons dans une semaine et demi, il faudra alors la démenager dans un endroit calme et trouver quelqu'un qui pourrat la soigner.

"Peut-être pourrions nous faire appel à un Médicomage de Sainte-Mangouste." Ce fut la prmière fois qu'intervenait Severus. Il regrettera dés lors de l'avoir fait.

"Mais, Severus, tu as une formation de médicomage !", s'exclama Dumbledore avec un sourire inquiétant.

"Il est hors de question que je m'occupe de ça. Je suis un professeur et elle est mon élève. Ce n'est pas mon rôle."

"C'est décidé, vous récupererez Hermione dans vos cachôts dans une semaine et demi. En attendant vous viendrez lui parler et la soigner quelques heures par jour, pour instaurer un climat de confiance."

"Mais je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça! Ecoutez moi Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore se dirigea vers la porte, sans même répondre, persuadé de la légitimité de son geste. Minerva fit une moue génée, elle pensait que Severus serait à la hauteur, mais elle comprenait la géne de l'homme à l'idée de soigner Hermione. Severus lui bouillonnait, il se retrouva seul avec madame Pomfrey dans le bureau de l'infirmière. Elle lui proposa d'aller parler à Hermione, lui expliquer la situation, car Hermione semblait trés peu réceptive aux paroles de l'infirmière.

Le maître des potions était vraiment géné mais ne voyait aucune alternative possible, en effet, il était le seul dans le chateau à posséder une formation de médicomage.

Il quitta le bureau, et essaya de se convaincre d'avancer. _Moi, Severus Snape, je ne peux pas être effrayé par une jeune fille telle qu'Hermione, de plus, elle est trés vulnérable. Je vais essayer de l'aider du mieux que je peux... de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix._

Il arriva devant le paravent et demanda la permission d'entrer. Il n'y eut pas de réponse, il réitera sa demande mais il n'y eut toujours pas de réponse. Il espéra inconsciemment que la jeune femme dormait et qu'il pourrait repousser cette conversation.

Il tira le rideau et découvrit la jeune femme assise sur son lit, la tête dans les bras. Elle grattait frenétiquement ses avants-bras. Severus s'éclaircit la gorge, attendant peut-être une réaction de la jeune femme pour avancer. Il attendit quelques minutes, puis décida finallement d'avancer vers le lit. Il s'assit sur la chaise qui était à côté. Hermione se rendit compte de sa présence au bout de quelques longues minutes.

"Bonjour Miss Granger, vous sentez vous mieux?" Elle hocha la tête timidement. Elle était trés intimidée par son professeur, et par sa proximité.

"Nous avons quelques points à discuter. Si vous vous sentez prête à discuter avec moi, nous pouvons en parler maintenant, mais si vous avez besoin de temps, c'est tout aussi compréhensible."

Hermione ne dit rien, donc Severus continua.

"Une fois vos examens passés et votre situation physique stabilisée, vous viendrez habiter dans mes appartements. Ne croyez pas que je le fais de bonté de coeur, j'y ai été obligé par le directeur. Vous arriverez dans une semaine et demie."

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui pour la première fois. Elle avait les yeux tristes et sombres, un regard vide de sentiments. Severus déglutit et soutint son regard, essayant de deviner ce qu'elle pensait. Il n'y arriva pas.

"Miss Granger, n'ayez pas honte de poser des questions, si vous en avez. Nous allons passer un long moment ensemble, et je peux vous jurer que tout ce que vous me direz restera entre nous."

Elle sembla hésiter, elle se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux brillèrent de larmes.

"Qui..." Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux incontrolable et Snape se leva pour l'aider.

Il attrapa le verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet et l'inclina contre les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il fit très attention à ne pas avoir de contact physqiue avec elle, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

"Vous avez gardé le silence pendant quelques jours, c'est une réaction normale à cela." dit Severus quand la toux ce fut calmée. "Vous aviez une question Miss Granger ?"

"Euh... Oui" fit-elle la voix toujours un peu rauque. "Je voulais savoir... qui... qui va me soigner ?"

Severus était gêné mais bien sur ne le montra pas. "Et bien moi, mais seulement si vous m'y autorisé."

"Tous mes soins?" Le rouge monta au visage de la jeune fille.

"C'est aussi gênant pour moi que pour vous, Miss. Mais oui... Tous vos soins. Nous pouvons, sinon, vous envoyez à St Mangouste mais ça sera plus difficile scolairement parlant."

"Non! Je veux rester! J'ai déja accumulé tellement de retard."

"Commencez déja par laisser Pomfrey vous ausculter, nous reparlerons ensuite des soins."

Hermione baissa la tête et rougis. Le professeur n'était pas "gentil" mais il était bien moins rude que d'habitude, presque doux. C'était étrange et intimmidant.

"Je vous apporterez quelques livres, seulement si vous vous laissez soigner, je peux comprendre ue ce soit trés gênant pour vous, mais je vous donne ma parole que c'est pour votre bien."

Il disparut dans un toubillon de capes noires. Hermione s'endormit.


	6. Premières confessions

_Oyez Oyez chers lecteurs, voici le prochain chapitre ! Merci de lire ma fiction , j'attend vos reviews avec impatience._

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, le corps tout endolori, comme si il ne lui appartenait plus. Elle resta allongée pendant plusieurs heures, sans penser, dans un état second. La lumière s'infiltra lentement parmi les grands rideaux de l'infirmerie.  
« Bonjour Miss Granger" dit calmement Madame Pomfrey en ouvrant le paravent blanc. »

Hermione baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas. L'infirmière s'approcha d'un pas résolu vers le lit de la jeune femme.

« Je sais que votre situation est très compliquée, mais vous devez me laisser vous examiner, et vous devez répondre à mes questions. »

Madame Pomfrey essaya par tous les moyens d'examiner la jeune femme, et quand elle lui toucha le bras, la jeune femme se recroquevilla et gémit doucement. L'infirmière batailla, fermement mais calmement jusqu'à tard dans la matinée. Elle ne pouvait administrer aucune potion avant d'avoir pu déterminer les sévices physiques de la jeune femme. Ils étaient dans une situation très difficile.

Poppy retourna sans un mot dans son bureau et entendit les sanglots de sa patiente dans son dos. Elle appela Severus par cheminette, elle avait besoin de conseils, et Dumbledore étant au ministère pour la journée, il était le plus à même de l'aider.

« Poppy, le maître des potions inclina la tête, avez vous un problème ? »

« Elle refuse toujours de me laisser la toucher, les examens ne peuvent plus attendre, je crois qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance... Il va falloir que je l'envoie à Sainte Mangouste. »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait rester ici, ce n'est pas la bonne solution ! »

La dame écarquilla les yeux. « Elle vous a parlé ? »

« Pourquoi ? Elle refuse aussi de vous répondre ? »

« Oui ! C'est très frustrant. »

« Je vais aller lui parler Poppy, nous verrons si je peux arranger les choses. »

Severus sortit du bureau et demanda la permission d'entrer dans l'espace fermé par le paravent. Il n'obtint pas de réponse mis décida d'entrer tout de même. Avant cela, il fit apparaître deux livres sur les propriétés des potions. La jeune femme était allongée sur le côté, elle n'avait qu'une blouse sur elle. Ses genoux étaient remontés sur sa poitrine et ses bras fin entouraient ceux-ci. Elle semblait extrêmement vulnérable comparée à la femme forte et fière qu'elle était quelques mois plus tôt.

Severus s'assit à coté du lit de la jeune femme, et posa les livres sur la tables de chevet. Il dit simplement « Bonjour » pour commencer, il n'obtint aucune réaction. Severus essayait vraiment d'être doux, mais ça n'était pas dans sa nature. Il attrapa le menton d'Hermione, pour lui faire lever les yeux. Hermione paniqua et hurla mais Snape ne céda pas. Au moment exact ou les yeux effrayés d'Hermione rencontraient ceux sévères du professeur, les cris cesserent et des larmes silencieux coulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione. Il avait réussi à capter l'attention de la jeune femme, et il ne comptait pas la perdre.

« Avez vous confiance en madame Pomfrey ? » demanda simplement le professeur.

Hermione secoua simplement la tête.

« Voulez-vous au moins répondre à mes questions concernant votre état physique en ce moment ? Je promet de ne pas parlé de... des viols. »

Hermione acquiesça mais se remit à pleurer. Severus savait que la jeune femme lui faisait confiance, même si il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il semblait être le seul à pouvoir l'approcher d'assez prés.

« Avez vous mal à la tête ? » Hermione acquiesça. Severus nota. « Vos coupures vont font elles encore souffrir ? » Hermione acquiesça une nouvelle fois. « Lesquelles vont font mal ? » Hermione rougit mais répondit : « Entre les cuisses, dans le dos, et sur les côtes. » « D'accord c'est très bien Miss Granger, vous êtes très courageuse. »

« J'ai mal dans le ventre. »

« Où ça dans le ventre ? » Severus attendit, Hermione posa lentement la main sur son bas-ventre. Elle fuya le professeur du regard. « Avez vous mal autre part ? » Hermione baissa la tête mais nia.

Le professeur se leva et prit un des livres sur la table de chevet. « Je sais que c'est très difficile et je vous remercie de m'avoir fait confiance, prenez ce livre et lisez le, attentivement. Je viendrais vérifier votre lecture demain. Hermione l'interrogea du regard mais Snape changea de sujet.

« Vous devez vous laisser soigner. Je vais vous proposer quelque chose, et sachez que je ne pense pas à mal, mais préféreriez vous que ce soit moi qui vous soigne dés maintenant ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

Severus lui dit d'y réflechir pour le lendemain et disparut faire part de toutes ces informations à Pomfrey.


	7. Examen et potions

Le maître des potions rejoignit ses appartements assez tôt. Il était à peine vingt heures quand il s'était installé dans son lit, profitant enfin de sa soirée. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se coucher tôt mais il ferait bien une xeption pour ce soir. Il avait cours le lendemain matin, et avait l'après-midi de libre. Il irait donc voir dans l'après-midi si mademoiselle Granger avait réflechi et prit une décision. Il repensa un instant à l'étrange proposition qu'il avait osé lui faire. En réalité, il n'avait même pas réflechi aux conséquences que cela allait engendrer. Il avait juste vu deux choses : elle lui faisait confiance, pour une raison indéterminée, mais tout de même ; et il ne voulait pas la laisser sombrer. Il savait que le lendemain allait être difficile, si la jeune femme acceptait. Il pensait gérer le côté médical de la chose, mais toucher, voir la jeune femme nue allait être compliqué pour lui. Ca allait aussi être extrêmement génant pour elle, et il ne savait pas comment la rassurer, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pensait pas à mal. Le contact physique sera très compliqué pour la jeune femme, et Severus esperait qu'il serait suffisament doux et bref pour ne pas rajouter à la gène de la jeune femme.

Madame Pomfrey avait assez mal pris le manque de confiance d'Hermione à son égard mais restait professionelle et ne voulait que la guérison de son élève. Elle avait essayé un dernier contact avec la jeune femme au moment de lui apporter son repas (que la patiente ne touchait guère) mais elle n'avait obtenu en retour qu'un silence lourd de sens qui l'avait blessé sans qu'elle n'osa se l'avouer.

...

Les cours de la matinée s'étaient révelés très longs et peu intéressants. Severus avait du éviter une nouvelle catastrophe qu'aurait pu causer un second année de Poufsouffle, et le pauvre garçon avait écopé d'une retenue dans la forêt interdite, et d'une grande terreur. Le professeur des potions était en réalité très stressé par l'après-midi, qui arrivait trop vite à son goût, et se défoulait sur ses élèves, plus terrifiés que jamais. Il avait atteint un niveau de sarcasme des plus élevés, et ce n'était pas pour plaire aux trolls qu'il avait pour élèves.

...

Hermione se réveilla le corps encore plus douloureux que la veille, son bas-ventre et son intimité la brulant sans relâche. Elle essaya de toute ses forces d'ignorer la douleur, mais ne tenu que quelques secondes avant de s'aggriper aux barreaux du lit d'hôpital, et de gémir doucement. Elle avait envie d'être soignée et que toutes ses douleurs cessent enfin mais elle avait vraiment peur de se montrer aussi vulnérable. Une grande partie de sa dignité était déja loin, elle tenait énormement à ce qui lui restait. Elle resta aggripée aux barraux quelques minutes encore, puis essaya de s'asseoir. Au bout de quelques minutes de bataille contre son propore corps, elle capitula. Elle attrapa le livre que le maître des potions lui avait laissé hier, l'ouvrit et commença à lire. C'était une sorte d'encyclopédie, contenant de nombreuses informations sur toutes les sortes de potions qui pouvaient exister. Certaines pages étaient totalement blanchies et cela attira l'attention d'Hermione. Elle lut pendant plusieurs heures, divagant de potions en potions, essayant d'emmagasiner le plus d'informations possible. Elle finit par s'endormir sur le livre et sombra dans un cauchemar.

Un toussotement la réveilla, elle ouvrit les yeux automatiquement, tous les sens en alerte. Mais quand le rideau s'écarta, elle vit simplement le professeur Snape, qui demanda l'autorisation d'entrer. Elle la lui accorda d'un très timide signe de tête.

Le professeur était très impressionant, mais sa grande taille et son air calme étaient deux choses assez rassurantes chez le maître des potions. Il resta debout à côté du lit, et observa Hermione.

Elle était en sueur et avait les cheveux humides, sa repiration était haletante. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Snape pour comprendre de quoi il retournait.

"Avez vous fait un cauchemar Miss ?"

"Oui monsieur." chuchota Hermione.

Le maître des potions ne posa pas plus de questions à ce sujet, il garda juste en tête cet êtat de fait pour un peu plus tard.

"Avez-vous réflechi à la proposition que je vous ai faite hier ? Vous avez toout à fait le droit de refuser, ça serait tout à fait légitime de votre part."

Hermione laissa alors toute sa douleur faire surface et murmura "Soignez...moi...s'il vous plaît monsieur."

Snape s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

"Dans quelle potion sont utilisées les racines de marguerite hachées?"

Hermione ouvrat grand les yeux mais répondit tout de même, elle avait lu la réponse dans l'encyclopédie. "Potion de ratatinage monsieur."

"Quel est l'ingédient principal de la potion d'Aiguise-Meninges ?"

Hermione répondit du tac au tac : "La poudre de scarabée monsieur."

Snape lui toucha l'épaule et attendit une réaction, la jeune femme tressailli et il posa de suite une autre question. La jeune femme se concentra sur les potions pendant quelques minutes, elle prit confiance et se détendit un peu. Assez pour laisser penser à Snape que c'était le moment.

"Je vais devoir enlever votre blouse Miss Granger. Je vais directement vous poser un drap, pour vous couvrir le temps que j'examine vos bras, vos jambes, votre tête et votre cou. Je ne vous propose pas de m'informer tout de suite si je fais un geste qui vous dérange, ou vous blesse, je vous l'ordonne. N'ayez pas honte, je vous respecterais tout autant aprés cet examen, vous avez ma parole."

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais secoua la tête en signe d'accord. Le maître des potions se pencha vers elle et passa une main autour de ses épaules, il la décolla un peu du matelas et défit le noeud qui tenait la blouse fermée dans le dos. Il rallongea la jeune fille qui gémissait déja de douleur et tira trés doucement sur la veste d'hôpital. Hermione se retouva nue devant son professeur de potion, elle ferma les yeux et rougit. Le professeur se retourna et attrapa un drap qu'il posa de suite pour couvrir l'intimité et la poitrine de la jeune s'approcha ensuite de ses bras et les regarda quelques secondes. Ils étaient striés de cicatrices, certaines infectées. Il promit à la jeune femme de lui expliquer chaque geste qu'il allait pratiquer de manière à éviter les mauvaises surprises.

"Je vais d'abord palper les plaies et déterminées lesquelles sont infectées, si cela vous fait trop mal arrêtez moi."

Il attrapa doucement le bras droit d'Hermione et passa deux doigts sur les cicatrices rougies, puis applica un baûme cicatrisant et désinfectant, puis banda le tout. Il appliqua ensuite de la pommade sur la main brûlée (sans doute par une cigarette). Il banda le bras de la jeune fille de l'épaule à la main et répeta la même chose à l'autre main.

Hermione tramblait beaucoup et une fois les bras soignés, Snape essaya de la rassurer.

"Vous êtes très courageuse miss Granger. Continuez comme ça."

Il releva ensuite le drap jusqu'au haut des cuisses de sa nouvelle patiente et après avoir expliqué à Hermione qu'il allait faire la même chose, en plus d'appliquer un baûme contre-coups, il se mit au travail. Hermione ne broncha que quand il s'approcha de l'intérieur des cuisses et il dut s'arrêter quelques minutes pour laisser la jeune femme se calmer. Il réussi enfin à désinfecter les cuisses de la jeune femme, et il rabatta le drap sur ses jambes, pour respecter un maximum l'intimité de la jeune femme.

Le plus dur et le plus génant était maintenant à faire.


	8. Confiance et Malaise

_Hello tout le monde, voici un petit chapitre qui raconte la suite et fin de l'examen d'Hermione. C'est un chapitre assez dur à lire, il n'y en aura pas beaucoup d'autres aussi durs, mais il en fallait au moins un et le voilà. Dans le prochain chapitre ; des indications sur le viol d'Hermione et une maladresse de Severus. Et oui un Severus tout doux tout gentil sans sarcasme c'était trop pas Severus haha!_

 _Merci pour tous vos reviews, je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ultra-important, j'ai vraiment hâte de vous lire!_

 _A très vite et merci de me lire. Alicia._

"À présent Miss Granger, je vais examiner votre buste. Je ne vous ferez pas de mal." Hermione acquiesça et se mordit la lèvre. Severus ne pouvait imaginer la honte que pouvait ressentir la jeune femme.  
Il hésita pendant à moment à confier cette responsabilité à un autre, il douta qu'il soit la personne la plus adaptée à cette mission. Mais il finit quand même par baisser le drap, jusqu'à la naissance du pubis de la jeune femme et découvrit des brûlures de cigarettes sur la poitrine, des bleus autour et sur les seins de la jeune femme. Le contour du nombril était tuméfié et égratigné. Le maître des potions commença par palper le ventre de la jeune femme, il vérifia le cotes de la jeune femme, et confirma le premier pronostic de l'infirmière : deux cotes étaient cassées. L'homme agita sa baguette et jeta un sort qui allait, au fur et à mesure des jours, ressouder les côtes. La jeune femme gémit quand il passa la main sur son bas ventre, juste en dessous du nombril. Le professeur s'arrêta instantanément et regarda la jeune femme, au moment où une larme roula sur sa joue. Le professeur ne bougea pas sa main du ventre de la jeune femme, mais il arrêta d'appuyer et demanda :  
"Est ce que je vous ai fait mal ? Ou pleurez vous à cause de la gêne ?"  
La jeune femme semblait perdue et ne savait pas quoi répondre.  
"Miss, il n'y a pas de bonne réponse, les deux sont parfaitement légitimes. Je dois simplement savoir si vous avez mal."  
"Les deux monsieur, j'ai mal... Et j'ai honte" dit elle la voix baissant au fur et à mesure de la phrase.  
"Dites moi quand je vous fait mal, d'accord ?"  
"Oui." Le professeur décala sa main de quelques centimètres vers la gauche et appuya, la jeune fille ne dit rien. Il revint sous le nombril et la jeune femme s'exprima enfin  
"La j'ai mal..." Elle gémit et se mordit la lèvre. Le professeur palpa le plus doucement possible, ayant conscience de lui faire mal.  
Il ne sentit rien de bizarre dans le ventre, et décida de faire une échographie si il ne trouvait rien pendant le reste de l'auscultation. Il appliqua ensuite des baumes contres les brûlures et les contusions sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, qui pleura plus fort.  
Une fois le ventre complètement ausculté par le professeur, Severus Snape s'écarta et enleva les gants en latex qu'il portait. Il reposa le drap sur les seins nus de la jeune femme et elle sembla se calmer un tout petit peu. Hermione le regarda, interloquée. Le professeur s'expliqua. "Je sais que cet examen est très difficile moralement et physiquement pour vous. Je propose de vous laisser seule une demi-heure, de manière à vous calmer. Vous avez été très courageuse, je vais revenir plus tard pour l'examen gynécologique."  
Hermione ne répondit pas, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit tout de suite. Severus sortit de l'infirmerie.  
"Merci monsieur, pour tout." balbutia Hermione quand Severus se plaçait à côté du lit de la jeune fille. Severus préféra d'abord poser des questions à Hermione, puis en fonction des réponses, il l'ausculterait.  
"Pendant ces trois derniers mois, avez vous été réglée normalement?"  
"Oui, mais à chaque fois ça durait moins longtemps qu'avant... Et... c'était douloureux, à l'intérieur." Snape pouvait sentir la gêne de son élève mais ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour atténuer cette gêne.  
"Avez vous eu des saignements inhabituels ?" Hermione secoua la tête.  
"Des démangeaisons ?" Hermione acquiesça.  
"D'accord. Vous avez déjà subit un examen gynécologique ?"  
Hermione fit signe que non. Ça allait être encore plus difficile que Severus le pensait.  
"Ok, vous allez placer vos jambes dans ces étriers et vous détendre un maximum, si vous n'êtes pas détendue, je risque de vous blessez, car vos muscles seront contractés. Je vais d'abord vous nettoyer, puis je vais examiner l'extérieur de votre...de votre vagin. Si il y a des choses à soigner, je le ferais avant d'ausculter la partie interne. Je vous expliquerez à ce moment là ce que je vais faire. Si je fais quelque chose qui vous dérange énormément, ou vous fait mal, encore une fois dites le. Si vous voulez faire une pause laissez le moi savoir." Severus fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette des étriers de chaque côté du lit, puis se place au bout du lit, en face de l'intimité de la jeune femme.  
"Allez y Miss Granger." La femme leva les jambes, tremblante, et les plaça dans les étriers. Elle était maintenant totalement à la merci de son professeur, et elle avait peur. Snape leva le drap et dévoila l'intimité de son élève. Lui aussi était très stressé et gêné.  
Il commença par juste observer l'aspect général de l'appareil génital de la jeune femme. Elle avait les lèvres rouges et gonflées, son vagin avait l'air infecté.  
"Je vais toucher Miss Granger d'accord?" Un tout petit "Oui" lui répondit.  
Il posa une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme et avec l'autre palpa l'intimité gonflée de la jeune femme. Elle gémit, mais Severus était sur à 80% que c'était de honte. Il utilisa une serviette mouillée pour nettoyer, puis mît de la pommade anti-inflammatoire sur les lèvres et à l'entrée du vagin gonflé. La jeune fille pleurait à présent sans s'arrêter. Severus remit le drap au dessus d'elle et se recula de quelques pas.  
"Ou iriez vous si je vous demandais un bézoard ?" Pas de réponse.  
"Ou iriez vous si je vous demandais un bézoard ?" Severus répéta.  
"Dans le ventre d'une chèvre."  
"Quelles sont les propriétés d'un bézoard ?"  
"Il... Il contre la plupart des poisons."  
"Très bien miss Granger, vous voulez faire une pose ?"  
La jeune femme réussi à articuler "Oui, monsieur..."  
L'homme sortit quelques minutes de la pièce, laissant encore une fois miss Granger reprendre le contrôle sur sa peur, ses émotions. Snape aussi avait besoin de temps, l'état d'Hermione était très choquant, même pour un mangemort. C'était très dur pour lui de la soigner, d'encaisser, en gardant son calme. Il s'assit, fermât les yeux et s'autorisa cinq minutes de "faiblesse". Il se releva ensuite, alla chercher un verre d'eau et retourna face au lit de la jeune femme.  
Il approcha le verre de ses lèvres et la laissa boire quelques gorgées.  
"J'ai peur." Hermione avait murmuré ceci, les yeux fermés et le visage rougi. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait d'elle même depuis son arrivée à l'infirmerie. Severus sentit une boule dans sa gorge.  
"Je sais, mais pour l'instant laissez moi vous soigner, je ne vous veux aucun mal."  
La jeune femme replaça ses jambes dans les étriers mais l'homme ne bougea pas.  
"Pour observer l'état intérieur de votre vagin, je vais devoir insérer un spéculum à l'intérieur." Il lui montra l'objet.  
"Je vais le faire le plus doucement possible mais ça risque d'être désagréable. Je préfère vous prévenir."  
La jeune femme ne bougea pas.  
Severus inséra l'appareil et la jeune femme resserra tout d'un coup les genoux, et se tourna sur le côté en pleurant. Severus ne savait quoi faire excepté attendre quelques minutes. Il détourna le regard de la jeune femme nue et attendit. Quand les pleurs s'arrêtèrent, Snape se retourna vers la jeune fille, qui essayait de se réinstaller correctement. Elle tenta de s'excuser mais Severus l'interrompit :  
"C'est tout à fait compréhensible Miss Granger."  
Il reprit alors son examen, essayant d'être le plus bref possible. Il diagnostiqua une déchirure du muscle du vagin, et il allait demander une échographie pour estimer d'autres dommages internes. La déchirure pourrait être la cause des douleurs dans le ventre en tout cas.  
Dés qu'il eut retiré le spéculum, il prit délicatement les jambes de la jeune femme, qui était la dans un état second, proche de l'évanouissement, et attrapa une couverture épaisse qu'il posa à la place du drap sur son corps nu.  
Il retourna alors sans un mot dans son bureau, pour tirer des conclusions de l'examen qu'il venait de réaliser.

Hermione quand à elle ne se réveilla pas avant le lendemain.


	9. Ce qui est arrivé

_Bonjour, avant tout excusez moi de mon retard, j'ai eu une grosse baisse de moral et de motivation cette seminaie mais tout va mieux maintenant. Un petit chapitre de transition en attendant le gros chapitre qui arrive. Pas mal d'infos et une grande révelation dans ce chapitre! J'attend vos reviews avec impatience les loulous..._

 _Des bisous, Alicia._

...

La police moldue arriva sur les lieux quelques heures après les auros. Ils découvrirent deux corps sans aucune trace de traumatisme sur le corps.

...

Severus resta à l'écart de l'infirmerie plusieurs jours après le premier examen d'Hermione. Il voulait laisser du temps à la jeune femme, que l'auscultation avait brusquée, voire traumatisée. Le maître des potions se concentra sur ses cours, sur la manière de terroriser encore plus les jeunes élèves, ainsi que les plus vieux. Il corrigea les copies qu'il avait laissé de côté durant ces quelques jours puis dormit aussi. Il était manifestement trop vieux pour les nuits de trois heures et demi, et avait besoin de sommeil.

Severus Snape, cinq jours après sa dernière rencontre avec Hermione, décida que c'était le jour pour aller vérifier l'état de sa patiente.

Il attrapa au passage un paquet qu'il avait préparé depuis quelques jours et sortit. Il arriva dans l'infirmerie un peu plus tard et demanda la permission d'ouvrir le rideau. Il entendit Hermione qui lui accordait le droit d'entrer.

Il remarqua de suite le teint pâle de sa patiente, et s'approcha d'un peu plus prés.

"Bonjour Miss." Hermione inclina la tête. "Je vous ai apporté un exemplaire des contes d'Anderson." Il posa le livre sur le bureau. "Que pensez vous de prendre un bain ? Vous devez avoir envie de vous laver non ?" La jeune femme acquiesca.

Il porta la jeune femme dans ses bras jusqu'à la salle de bain qui était directement dans l'infirmerie.

Il posa la jeune femme dans un fauteuil à coté de la baignoire et fit couler le bain. "D'abord lavage puis enuite je vais vous examiner, et nous irons ce soir dans mes appartements. Nous aurons une petite discussion après, concernant la vie en communauté, d'accord?"

La jeune femme répondit "Oui monsieur, c'est d'accord." Puis elle se leva et rejoint le bain en boitant et en se tenant le ventre, Severus lui tenant le bras, assurant son équilibre.

Allongée dans son bain, la jeune femme se sentit mieux, plus légère que jamais en deux mois. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla calmement. Quand elle les ouvrit, elle vit la porte se refermer sur son professeur des potions. "Je vous attend ici, ne bougez pas et dites moi seulement quand vous voulez sortir" lui dit-il à travers la porte. Elle ne répondit pas et entreprit d'attraper un savon et de se frotter le plus fort possible sur tout le corps, spécialement les endroits malmenés par ses bourreaux.

...

"-Monsieur et Madame Granger, manifestement décedés depuis un mois, voire plus. Aucune trace de leur fille, Hermione Granger. Nous avons fouillé toute la maison, mais aucune trace de quiconque ici. Les autopsies n'ont rien révelé qui aurait pu déclencher la mort. Nous n'avons aucune piste."

...

"Envoyez un hibou à Dumbledore, nous devons parler à Granger au plus vite!"

...

"Monsieur Snape?"

Snape entra dans la salle de bain, cela faisait 40 minutes que la jeune femme était dans son bain, et Severus pensait qu'elle avait besoin d'intimité. "Oui Miss Granger?"

"J'ai...mal au ventre."

Severus entreprit de sortir son élève du bain, et alla la poser sur le lit le plus proche. Il la sécha d'un coup de baguette.

Il posa une main sur le bas ventre de la jeune femme et commenca à la palper. Hermione gémit de douleur et se tortilla sur le lit.

Severus fit voler à lui une potion anti douleur et la fit boire doucement à la jeune femme. Il attendit quelques minutes puis demanda si la douleur était passée. La jeune femme serra les jambes et dit que oui. Le maitre des potions lui donna alors des vetements amples et voulu l'aider à les enfiler. La jeune femme le repoussa avec virulence. Snape se recula et laissa la jeune femme s'habiller.

Il décida de repousser le reste de l'examen au soir, quand la jeune femme serait sortie de l'univers totalement fertile de l'infirmerie. Le professeur appela un elfe de maison qui déplaca toutes les affaires de la jeune femme dans les donjons, ou une nouvelle chambre avait été installée.

"Hermione, nous allons descendre dans les donjons. A cette heure si nous ne devrions croiser personne. Allongez-vous sur le brancard, je vais le faire léviter à côté de moi, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques à vous faire marcher pour l'instant.

Le chemin se déroula bien, ni Severus ni Hermione ne parlèrent. Severus invita Hermione à s'allonger, dans une chambre qu'Hermione n'eut pas le loisir d'observer à sa guise. Il rabattit les couvertures sur la jeune femme et s'assit près de la tête de lit dans le but d'avoir une longue conversation avec la jeune femme.


	10. Réunions

Hey hey tout le monde, merci pour vos reviews, et merci en particulier à la personne qui m'a faite remarqué le manque de lien entre la "vraie vie" (les amis, la scolarité d'Hermione...) et tout ce qui se passe _intra muros._ Je ne m'en étais absolument pas rendue compte! C'est pourquoi ce chapitre recentre l'histoire sur d'autres persos, notamment des nouvelles du Trio d'Or, et l'appartition d'un nouveau personnage :-)

Je fais appel à ovus chers lecteurs pour me conseiller concernant le caractère, le physique de ce tout nouveau personnage qui va avoir une grande importance dans la suite de l'histoire. Dans l'attente fébrile de vos avis, et de vos suggestions, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

Alicia

"Vous êtes maintenant sous ma responsabilité. Les règles sont simples, vous ne ferez rien qui puisse vous mettre en danger, et vous obéirez à mes ordres, excepté si ce que je vous demande vous pose un quelconque problème. Auquel cas nous discuterons de cela afin d'y trouver une alternative. Vous me direz si quelque chose ne va pas, afin que je puisse aussi y remédier. Je vais continuer vos soins pendant les semaines qui viennent, puis nous verrons ensuite. Je vais prendre contact avec un psychomage, de manière à mettre en place un rendez-vous hebdomadaire" La jeune fille était sur le point de riposter. "Ceci n'était pas une question Miss Granger, vous n'avez pas le choix."

"Nous devons contacter vos parents de manière à..." Des sanglots incontrolés l'interrompirent, ce qui surpris le professeur qui ne s'attendait pas à devoir gérer une crise de larme aussi rapidement.

"Miss Granger?" l'appela-t'il d'un ton autoritaire mais réconfortant à la fois. La jeune femme ne semblait pas se calmer, mais réussi à articuker faiblement "..les ont tué... plus de parents... da Ked'vra." Severus remercia la chaise qui le portait, car il était trés choqué et aurait sans doute vacillé sans cette chaise.

"C'est une chose dont nous alllons devoir parler très rapidement Miss, vous en avez conscience?" Elle acquisca. "Les personnes qui vont on fait ça, ont aussi tué vos parents?" La jeune femme sanglota plus fort, ce qui confirma la thèse du professeur. D'un accio, il fit venir à lui une potion de Sommeil sans Rève et l'administra à la jeune femme dont la respiration se calma alors qu'elle s'endormait.

"Evidemment, on s'était rendus compte qu'elle n'était pas pareille qu'avant, elle ne nous parlait plus, elle était très différente. Mais ça a été le sujet de beaucoup de querelles depuis le début de l'année, alors on a voulu la laisser tranquille... Est-ce qu'on pourrait la voir?"

Harry et Ron s'étaient rendu à sa demande dans le bureau du directeur le matin même, ils avaient été mis au courant que quelque chose était arrivé à Hermione mais le directeur refusait d'en dire plus, à part qu'elle était en relative bonne santé, et en sécurité.

"Dans le Poudlard Express, je lui ai parlé pendant longtemps, nous nous sommes enfermés et j'ai voulu savoir ce qui se passait. Elle a refusé de me l'expliquer. Elle ne m'avait envoyé aucune lettre, j'ai trouvé ça étrange, mais je n'ai pas insisté... Nous n'avons pas été de très bons amis..." Ron baissa les yeux.

Albus sourit tendrement. "Il est arrivé de graves choses, mais vous n'avez pas à vous sentir responsables, vous verrez Hermione dés que possible, et je suis sûre qu'une fois qu'elle ira mieux, vous serez heureux d'avoir surmonté cela ensemble. Vous devriez y aller, les jeunes, les cours ont débuté il y a déja une heure."

Les deux garçons repartirent la tête basse en diretion du cours de métamorphose. Cours qui s'avéra long et très ennuyeux.

La lumière. Aveuglante et pénetrante. Ce fut la première chose que vit Hermione lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Elle était allongée dans une chambre aux dominantes bleues et dorées, très cosy. C'était une pièce confortable et rassurante. Elle remarqua ensuite, dans un coin de la pièce, le maître des potions qui attendait, le regard posé sur la commode.

"Vous êtes réveillée Miss Granger." Il s'approcha un peu. "Essayez de vous asseoir s'il vous plait."

Hermione prit appui sur ses bras et se souleva, presque en position assise avant de retomber sur l'oreiller. Elle tourna la tête et eut un haut-le-coeur, l'homme en noir n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la jeune femme vomissait le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Elle regarda le professeur, accablée et honteuse. Ce dernier nettoya d'un coup de baguette et s'approcha encore.

"J'ai eu un vertige monsieur, je me sens...bizarre."

Il passa sa main dans son dos et la souleva tout doucement, elle fut bientôt en position assise. Snape attrapa des oreillers qu'il mit derrière le dos de la jeune femme, qui ferma les yeux de soulagement.

"Vous sentez vous mieux ?" Elle hocha la tête.

"Vos amis, Ron et Harry sont passés pendant votre sommeil dans le bureau du directeur. Ils s'inquiètent pour vous. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de penser à leur écrire une petite lettre qui viserait à les rassurer un minimum."

"Ils...Ils savent?"

"Ils ne savent rien de ce qui c'est passé Miss Granger, mis à part qu'il vous est arrivé ' _quelque chose nécessitant une prise en charge par un personnel éducatif à temps complet_ '. Mais il faut dire que nous non plus nous n'en savons pas beaucoup..." C'était un appel à a discussion, que la jeune femme ignora totalement. Peut-être que le psychologue aura plus de succés.

Avant de quitter la pièce, le maître des potions déposa un livre sur les jambes de sa jeune élève : ' _Sorts et contre-sorts niveau 1_ '. La jeune fille sourit doucement. Elle ne s'arreta de lire que lorsque Severus entra dans la chambre, les bras chargés d'un plateau repas. Il le posa sur la commode, indiqua à Hermione la salle de bain puis sortit.

Les aurors étaient arrivé dans le bureau dictatorial peu après Severus. Le maître des potions était déja installé en compagnie de la professeur de métamorphoses et du directeur, ainsi qu'un homme au style très sobre. Le docteur Weyring, psychologue d'urgence pour l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

Les deux aurors firent un compte rendu de l'enquète :

"-Nous avons découvert que la famille Granger a été attaquée aux alentours du 3 juillet par un groupe qui pourrait être affilié aux Mangemorts. Selon nos informations, la jeune Hermione Granger aurait été retenue prisionnière par ces mangemorts jusqu'au 31 aout, au lendamain duquel elle a prit le Poudlard Express, sous les menaces des hommes. Elle ne pouvait rien raconter sous peine de represailles."

Il y eut un long silence dans la petite assemblée. Tout le monde sans exception était absourdi. Le directeur prit la parole.

"Monsieur Snape va s'occuper des soins de Miss Granger, il l'aidera aussi du mieux possible avec les problèmes qu'elle pourra rencontrer au quotidien. Monsieur Weyring viendra visiter Hermione toutes les semaines pour l'aider à avancer dans sa vie, et pour l'aider à vivre avec le traumatisme des derniers mois. Je propose que Minerva supervise la partie "scolaire" de la guérison d'Hermione. Il faudra la maintenir à niveau sans pour autant lui permettre de s'oublier dans le travail.

La discussion dura quelques heures après lesquelles Severus rentra soulagé pour découvrir une Miss Granger en pleine crise de panique.


	11. Flashback

Hermione était dans un coin de sa chambre, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, elle se balancait d'avant en arrière, sans arrêt, encore en encore... Le professeur accouru et s'agenouilla face à la jeune femme. Il essaya d'établir un contact visuel avec la jeune femme, il lui fallait se focaliser sur quelque chose de vivant, sur quelque chose de présent. Elle était sans doute plongée dans les évenements de l'été, pour la première fois depuis, et ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose.

La jeune femme commenca à balbutier, au départ des choses incompréhensibles. Puis les balbutiments devinrent des mots... "Non, stop, non, non, pardon, pardon, non." La jeune femme se débattait maintenant contre un mal invisible. Le maitre des potions réflechissait à toute vitesse mais ne trouvait aucune solution, qui ne risquait pas de brusquer la jeune femme. Il se plongea alors dans l'esprit de son élève.

...

Severus se trouvait maintenant dans une cellule, sombre et odorante.. Il ne distingua d'abord rien à part une couverture sur le sol, puis il remarqua que dans la couette était emmitouflée une personne. Il n'avait pas de doute concernant l'identité de cette personne.

Il entendit du bruit dans l'escalier, il se déplaca au plus prés d'Hermione et commenca le long travail pour la sortir de ce souvenir.

"C'est fini Hermione, vous êtes en sécurité, dans votre chambre, dans mes appartements, souvenez vous. Concentrez vous.. Je vous ai soignée. Voous avez moins mal. Vous êtes en sécurité."

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sur un homme petit et gros. Il attrapa Hermione par les cheveux et l'emmena. Severus suivi... Il savait d'avance que ce qu'il allait voir si il ne sortait pas Hermione assez rapidement allait le revulser, et il savait de la même manière qu'Hermione serait dérangée qu'il ait vu ça.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle sans lumière. L'homme nauséabond prit la parole :

"Mmmmh petite, on va te doucher, puis ensuite tu vas nous montrer ce que tu sais faire... Déshabille toi."

La jeune femme sanglotait, dans un coin de la pièce... L'homme la rejoint, lui arracha ses vétements puis la poussa violement sous le jet d'eau. La jeune femme était humiliée et effrayée, elle pleurait, sans autre choix que de se laver...

Le professeur avanca, presque nez-à-nez avec son élève. "HERMIONE, REVENEZ. C'EST ARRIVE, DANS LE PASSE. VOUS ETES AVEC MOI, IL EST PARTI, CET HOMME EST PARTI."

Cet homme était justement en train de la plaquer contre le mur violement en l'embrassant dans le cou quand Severus se retrouva dans la chambre, dans ses cachôts à Poudlard. Hermione dormait, contre le mur, les joues mouillées de larmes. Le maître des potions la posa sur son lit, et attendit son réveil, ne voulant pas la laisser à elle-même au moment ou elle reprendrait conscience.

Une heure et demie plus tard, la jeune femme commenca à bouger, et le maître des potions la secoua doucement, voulant éviter un cauchemar.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent et se plantèrent dans ceux de Severus. Pendant quelques secondes, Severus lu de la peur dans ses yeux, et des questions.. Beaucoup de questions. "Pourquoi moi ? Suis-je en sécurité ? Qu'avez vous vu ?"

L'homme dit simplement : "Vous êtes revenue."

La jeune femme remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, mais l'homme n'était pas de cet avis. "Allonge vous sur le dos, rapidement." La jeune femme obéit, et croisa les bras sur sa potrine. "Les bras le long du corps." "Mais... Pourquoi?" Le maître des potions prit les mains de la jeune femme et les mit le long de son corps. "Miss Granger, regardez moi, vous me voyez ? Concentrez vous sur ce que je dis d'accord?" Hermione hocha la tête. "Vous êtes en sécurité." Il accentuait chacun de ses mots.. "Je vous fait la promesse de ne pas vous faire de mal, je ne vous toucherai pas, mis à part pour vous soigner. Je ne profiterai jamais de vous, jamais. Vous pouvez vous détendre, vous allonger normalement, ne vous protégez pas la poitrine avec vos bras et vos jambes. Je ne vous toucherai pas. Ces hommes n'avaient PAS le droit. Ils ne devaient pas faire cela. Ce n'est pas une attitude normale et tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne vous toucherai pas d'une quelconque manière que vous ne voulez pas. Vous êtes ici une femme avec des droits et des sentiments, qui sont pris en compte. Vous êtes respectée, je comprend que vous aillez peur mais il est important que vous vous sentiez libre. Libre de me parler, si besoin il y a. Libre de vous confier, de me demander si vous voulez quelque chose. Libre d'avoir des sentiments, libre d'avoir mal. Votre corps va mal, et vous devez me le dire si vous avez mal, je suis là pour vous êtes aussi libre d'avoir peur, peur des hommes, peur de la sexualité, mais n'ayez pas peur de moi car je veux vous aider. Alors oui, vous êtes libre de vous allonger, sans croiser vos bras ou remonter vos jambres sur votre poitrine, car vous êtes en sécurité dans ce lieu."

Sur ces mots, le maître des potions laissa la jeune femme seule, de manière à ce qu'elle puisse y réflechir.

...

Harry et Ron attendaient seuls dans la salle de Potions à la fin du cours. Ils voulaient parler à Severus Snape, LE Severus Snape qu'ils détestaient depuis 6 ans maintenant. Le Severus Snape qui les détestait de la même façon. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et commenca : "Monsieur Dumbledore nous a dit que vous étiez en charge d'Hermione, durant le temps de sa guérison, nous nous demandions si il était possible de la voir."

"Monsieur Potter, il est un peu tard pour se réveiller, votre amie a souffert, seule, et vous n'étiez pas là." Les deux jeunes hommes baissèrent les yeux.

"Nous voudrions nous en excuser auprés d'elle, si c'est possible monsieur."

"Pour le moment, son état ne le rend pas possible, mais dans quelques jours ou semaines, je reviendrai moi-même vers vous pour que vous puissiez la voir. En attendant, vous pourriez, vous deux et tous ceux qui le souhaitent, lui écrire des lettres. Ca lui ferait très plaisir, elle s'ennuit."

Potter, qui ne négligeait pas les efforts du maître des potions pour lui parler correctement acquiesca poliment : "Bien, merci monsieur." Weasley hocha la tête en signe de remerciements.

Les adolescents presque à la porte, Snape dit alors "Potter, Wealsey, soyez au courant que je lirai les lettres avant, par simple mesure de sécurité. Evidemment tout ce qui sera dit restera privé." Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent et la porte du cachôt se referma lourdement.

...

Granger et Snape montèrent à l'infirmerie le soir même pour une auscultation de contrôle. Le maître des potions fit s'asseoir la jeune femme sur un lit, dans une salle à part. La jeune femme semblait vouloir poser une question, ce qui n'échappa pas au professeur.

"Monsieur... Qu'est ce que" elle baissa les yeux "qu'est ce que vous allez me faire?"

"Et bien, cela va dépendre de vos réponses aux questions qui suivent, mais ce qui est sur c'est que je vais désinfecter vos coupures à nouveau, puis palper votre ventre. Est ce que vos jambes vous font toujours mal ?" La jeune femme fit signe que non. "Votre tête ?"

"Un peu monsieur, ça fait souvent mal le soir, avant de dormir."

"Est ce que vous avez des nausées ?"

"Non plus maintenant."

"Est ce que vous avez mal au niveau des parties génitales?"

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

"Miss, vous pouvez tout me dire, je ne vais pas me moquer de vous ni quoi que ce soit, je veux juste vous soigner."

"Ca brûle, et ça fait mal quand je marche." Elle l'avait presque murmuré.

"Vous êtes très courageuse miss. Enlevez votre T-Shirt et votre pantalon, vous pouvez garder vos sous-vétements. Voilà, maintenant allongez vous."

La jeune femme s'allongea sur le lit et l'homme commenca à palper son estomac avec deux doigts. Il palpa ensuite les côtes et descendit jusqu'à l'aine, et sentant la jeune femme tressaillir, il s'arréta là. Il désinfecta ensuite les multiples coupures qui restaient, ces dernières étant tout de même beaucoup plus propres qu'une semaine plus tôt. Le professeur donna ensuite à la jeune femme un filtre calmant, et lui demanda de retirer ses sous-vétements. Elle obéit. Il l'installa sur la table gynécolgique et introduit un spéculum. Tout semblait en ordre, la déchirure semblait s'être refermée complétement, mais l'homme devait avouer que la gynécologie n'était pas sa spécialité. Il mit simplement de la pommade sur toute la partie inflammée du sexe de la jeune femme, et décida de faire examiner la jeune femme par un médecon moldu, dés le lendemain, si la jeune femme était d'accord.

Il lui en parla de retour dans leurs appartements.

"Miss, suite à votre examen gynécologique, je pense que je ne suis pas assez qualifié pour trouver la source de vos douleurs.. Il serait peut-être judicieux de consulter un vrai gynécologue au plus vite.. Je vais en appeler un, et si c'est possible nous irons le voir demain. D'accord ?"

"Oui monsieur."

"J'ai simplement une question Miss, seriez vous plus à l'aise avec un homme ou une femme?"

"Une... une femme s'il vous plait."

"C'est d'accord."

L'homme sortit, laissant la jeune fille à ses pensées.


	12. Auscultation et Confiance naissante

Hey chers amis, c'est maintenant que j'ai besoin de vous. Vous avez une mission très speciale! Déja m'écrire plein de reviews trop adorables et looongues, puis repondre à cette question, s'il vous plait :

COMMENT IMAGINERIEZ VOUS LE PSYCHOLOGUE QUE VA CONSULTER HERMIONE (Physiquement, mentalement, élèments de son passé) Je choisirais ce qui me plait parmis vos suggestions!

Des bisous les amis, en ésperant que vous appreciez toujours autant 3

Alicia 3

Le lendemain, Hermione fut reveillée par la lumière du soleil artificiel percant la pièce. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et apercu son professeur qui ouvrait les rideaux. La jeune femme s'assit dans son lit.

"Bonjour Miss, nous avons rendez-vous dans deux heures. Nous nous rendons chez un gynécologue dans le Dorset, en Angleterre. C'est une des meilleurs practitienne du monde moldu. Le petit-déjeuner est sur la table."

La jeune femme lui sourit en réponse et gémit de douleur en balancant ses jambes pour sortir du lit. Elle s'assit à la table de la cuisine et mangea un petit pancake, et une tasse de thé à la camomille. Le maitre des potions la rejoint, lisant le journal.

"Excusez moi... Monsieur... J'ai une question."

"Oui Miss Granger qui a-t'il ?"

"J'aimerais savoir si vous...si vous venez avec moi." Severus ne s'attendait pas à cette question, il n'y avait même pas réflechi. Il prit quelques instants pour chercher une réponse adéquate.

"Et bien... Je n'y avais pas pensé. Je suppose que c'est comme vous voulez. Si vous voulez être seule, je vous attendrai dans la salle d'attente le temps de l'examen. Si au contraire vous ressentez le besoin d'être accompagnée, je ne vous laisserez pas."

La jeune femme rougit et baissa les yeux, comme si elle regrettait d'avoir posé la question.

"Et bien, est ce que... est-ce que vous pourriez... rester mais... rester tourné, sans regarder, juste pour me rassurer." La jeune femme avait eu beaucoup de mal à dire cela.

"Evidemment, je resterai, mais tourné."

...

Tous les élèves sautèrent de joie quand ils apprirent l'annulation de leur cours de Potions. Tous sauf deux. Les deux griffondors étaient assis dans un coin de la salle commune, l'air dépité. Ce n'était pas qu'Harry et Ron avaient particulièrement envie de ce cours de Potions, mais ils devaient remettre leurs lettres au professeur, et ils brulaient d'impatience de pouvoir communiquer avec leur meilleure amie. Ils décidèrent à la place de commencer leur devoir d'Astronomie, la rédaction de la carte allant leur prendre pas mal de temps.

...

"Bonjour, vous pouvez entrer."

Snape et son élève entrèrent dans le cabinet médical dans le silence, et s'assirent sur les deux chaises faisant face au bureau de la gynécologue. Hermione se posa sur le bord de la chaise, et commenca à se tordre les doigts dans tous les sens. Le stress de la jeune femme était palpable.

"Qu'est ce qui vous ammène?" Le docteur s'adressait à Hermione mais elle ne répondit pas, les yeux plantaient sur l'agenda du praticien.

"La jeune femme ici présente a subi des abus sexuels et malgré les soins qui lui ont été prodigués elle souffre de douleurs génitales externes et internes."

"D'accord, veuillez me suivre." Les deux sorciers travèrserent le bureau et attendirent prêt de la table d'examen. Severus resta très près de la table, mais tourné vers le mur opposé, de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse voir seulement le visage de la jeune femme. Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'était devéti et s'installait sur la table. L'examen dura une vingtaine de minutes, pendant lesquelles Severus ne savait pas ce que la docteuresse faisait à la jeune femme, il voyait seulement le visage de la jeune femme se crisper à certains moments, ses yeux se fermer rusquement à d'autres. La gynécologue devait avoir fait un geste particulièrement douloureux lorsque, en étouffant un sanglot la jeune femme attrapa le bras du maitre des potions et le serra. Quelques secondes plus tard elle avait l'air particulièrement gênée. Le maitre des potions lui tint la main, sans y réflechir et plongea son regard dans celui de son élève. Il essayait de capter l'attention de la jeune femme avec son regard, de lui dire "tout va bien", et la jeune femme semblait s'appaiser un peu.

L'examen fini, Severus laissa Granger se rhabiller et s'assit à la place qu'il avait quitté vingt minutes plus tôt. Elle le rejoint un peu plus tard, suivie du docteur, qui dit alors :

"Je n'ai rien trouvé de très grave rassurez vous. Il y a cependant une infection assez importante qui nécessitera des antibiotiques, plus des pommades à usage interne. Il y a aussi une irritation de la vulve et un kyste, heureusement bénin, qui était la avant les abus. Je vais vous faire une ordonnance."

Dix minutes plus tard les deux sorciers transplanèrent, pour rentrer à Poudlard, dans le plus grand silence.

De retour à Poudlard, Severus proposa à Hermione de retourner dormir un peu car la nuit avait été très courte. Cette dernière ne se sentait pas fatiguée, juste lasse et honteuse. Elle s'assit sur le canapé avec un livre, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Snape la rejoint.

"Miss, vous avez été très courageuse, pendant le rendez-vous, vous n'avez rien à avoir honte."

Les larmes perlèrent dans les yeux de la jeune élève. "Pendant l'examen.. Ca me rappelait... Ca me rappelait la cellule et les visites des mangemorts. Je croyais qu'ils étaient là jusqu'à ce que vous me tenniez la main." Severus était étonné de la confiance qui lui portait la jeune femme.

"Les mangemorts ne reviendrons plus, je ne les laisserai pas vous atteindre."

La jeune femme reprit sa lecture tandis que le professeur corrigeait des copies de première année quand vint une idée à Severus.

"Miss, premièrement sachez que vous aurez rendez vous dans la semaine avec Minerva pour superviser la reprise des cours, à domicile. Secondement, est-ce que vous avez envie de m'aider à corriger ces copies?"

Hermione se rapprocha et prit un petit tas de copies, qu'elle posa sur ses genoux. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle sourit en se moquant des erreurs d'inattention, ou des lapsus des élèves. Snape et Granger restèrent ainsi quelques heures à échanger des "perles" ou à souligner des raisonnements intéressants avant que la jeune femme ne s'endorme sur le canapé.

...

Lord Voldemort était assis sur son trône, surblombant tous les protagonistes dans la salle.

"Ces derniers mois ont été reposants, vous vous êtes amusés, vous avez enlevé des Sangs-de-Bourbes. Vous les avez violés, maltraités puis relachés. Mais, c'est fini. Nous nous remettons au travail, les raids contre l'Ordre du Phoenix vont reprendre, nous allons prendre le contrôle du monde magique. Et si je ne vous trouve pas assez entreprenant, ou obéissants, vous finirez comme lui."

Un jeune moldu descendit du plafond, maintenu par une corde, il était démembré.


	13. Colère et explications

Hermione prenait tous les jours ses médicaments, le professeur l'aidait avec la pommade, et la douleur physique diminuait. Tous les jours la jeune femme faisait d'énormes progrès, devenait plus forte, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Elle ne se rendait pas compte du changement operé en un mois.

Minerva McGonagall venait à présent tous les jours, à part quand Hermione se sentait trop fatiguée. La jeune femme travaillait en silence assise sur le canapé, retrouvait sa soif d'apprendre. Elle avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt des lettres de ses camarades. Evidemment, Ron et Harry s'inquiètaient, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood, Fred, George, Lee, tous voulaient l'aider. Elle avait reçu des cadeaux, des sucreries et ça lui avait fait très plaisir, mais en réalité ça lui faisait peur, et elle n'osait pas en parler.

Elle décida de sauter deux jours plus tard, elle était dans son lit, écrivant un énième brouillon de réponse à Ron. Elle froissa le parchemin et appela :

"-Professeur ?"

Il entrouvrit la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebaillement.

"-Est ce que vous pourriez...venir s'il vous plait?" La jeune femme avait toujours du mal à parler, à accepter l'aide de quiconque. Snape entra et s'approcha.

"-Avez vous mal quelque part Miss Granger?"

"-Euh... Pas vraiment monsieur, je voudrais vous parler, si ça.. si ça ne vous ennuie pas monsieur."

Il s'assit sur le lit, près des pieds de la jeune femme et l'interrogea du regard.

"Et bien, est-ce qu'Harry et Ron savent la vérité, toute la vérité?"

"Non, évidemment. Ils savent que vous avez été kidnappé pendant l'été. Ils n'en savent pas plus."

Le professeur apercût les parchemins froissés, déchirés au pied du lit.

"Je pense que vous devriez leur en parler seulement quand vous en aurez pleinement envie, pas avant. Si vous avez des doutes, ne leur dites rien. De quoi avez-vous peur?"

La jeune femme se tordit les doigts, hésitante.

"Et bien, je suppose qu'ils seront très déçus." Face au regard perdu du professeur, elle expliqua. "Oui, enfin, je n'ai pas été... capable de me défendre, capable de les empecher." Elle commenca à pleurer.

"Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de vous." Le professeur détacha chaque mot de cette phrase, de manière à insister. "Vous ne pouviez tout simplement pas les arrêter, vous faites 60 kilos au maximum, ils étaient des hommes grands, brutaux, et extrémement violents. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait en ne sombrant pas. Vous ne pouviez rien faire d'autre. Et vous faîtes de gros progrès, vous vous en sortez très bien Miss Granger."

Il lui tendit un mouchoir et elle sourit doucement. Il lui demanda :

"Y a t'il autre chose dont vous souhaiteriez me parler?"

"Les cauchemards monsieur. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une potion ?"

Severus prit sa tête dans ses mains, la colère l'envahissait.

"Pourquoi, nom de dieu, POURQUOI vous n'avez rien dit. Cela fait TROIS SEMAINES que vous habitez ici et vous n'avez RIEN dit ?" Il sortit deux minutes de la chambre, ayant conscience d'avoir fait une énorme bétise en lui criant dessus. Elle venait seulement de lui accorder sa confiance... Mais Snape était tout simplement épuisé, il pensait que la jeune femme allait un peu mieux, et cette histoire de cauchemards le décourageait. Il rentra dans la chambre, calmé. Il s'attendait presque à une Miss Je-Sais-Tout en pleine crise de panique, s'arrachant les cheveux. Mais elle était simplement sous la couette, repliée sur elle même, et le professeur pouvait entendre des hoquets et des sanglots étouffés. La culpabilité le prit d'assaut.

Snape s'approcha du lit et tira la couette jusqu'au bout du lit.

"Excusez-moi Miss Granger, pour avoir crié. Je ne voulais pas... Je ne veux pas vous effrayer. J'ai simplement perdu mon calme, je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir remarqué vos cauchemards avant.. J'aurais aimé que vous m'en parliez. Je suis sincérement désolé." L'homme fit demi tour et arrivé à la porte de la chambre il entendit :

"-J'ai peur, chaque nuit ils reviennent et ils recommencent.

-Que font ils ?

-Ils...Ils me frappent, ils me font mal.. Et après.. Ils s'amusent.

-Ce sont des souvenirs très douloureux, qui ne partiront jamais. Mais ils peuvent s'estomper si vous ne restez pas seule. Si vous parlez. C'est une nécessité. Je met, à partir de maintenant, une alarme sur votre chambre qui me dira si vous vous réveillez en panique. Je ne viendrai pas si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Mais si ça l'est je serai la. Que vous le vouliez ou non. Vous avez rendez-vous dans trois jours avec le psychomage, vous pourrez lui parler, à lui aussi. La meilleure solutiln pour faire fuir des cauchemards est d'en parler."

Soudain une idée germa dans l'esprit du professeur. Il quitta la pièce en ppromettant de revenir très vite. Il chercha dans ses stocks de papeterie un carnet, un cahier, n'importe quoi sur lequel il était possible d'écrire. Ce après quoi il retourna dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

"Je vous explique, cela vous gène de vous confier, ce qui est très compréhensible, alors vous allez m'écrire. Chaque jour pendant quinze minutes minimum vous allezz écrire. Ce que vous ressentez, comment vous allez, si vous avez des choses à me dire, des requêtes à faire, vous allez aussi me raconter vos cauchemards. J'ai besoin de savoir pour vous aider. Nous commencerons demain. Mais avant, je vais poser un sort sur ce cahier." Il sortit un petit cahier en cuir noir, le posa sur le lit et récita, la baguette posée sur la couverture : _Confiditus esere._

"Maintenant, seul vous et moi pourrons lire le cahier. Tout le monde le verra vierge. Est-ce que ça vous va ?"

"Oui, merci pour tout... Vraiment." Le professeur hocha la tête, et cette fois sortit de la pièce.

...

 _Salut Ron et Harry,_

 _Merci pour vos lettres, et vos cadeaux, ils m'ont beaucoup remonté le moral. Le professeur Snape s'occupe vraiment très bien de moi, je vais mieux de jours en jours._

 _Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire, je voux expliquerez tout ça mieux lorsqu'on se verra. Je suis désolée de ne pas m'être confiée à vous, je vous faisais confiance mais j'avais honte.. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas._

 _Vous me manquez énormement, j'espère que vous allez au mieux. N'oubliez pas de faire tous vos devoirs, et prenez vos cours correctement, c'est l'année des ASPICS._

 _A très vite,_

 _Avec ton mon amour_

 _Hermione :)_

 _PS : remerciez tout le monde pour les lettres et les cadeaux, c'était vraiment très cool. Dites leur aussi que je leur répondrai à tous dés que je trouverai le temps._

Ron et Harry se regardèrent et sourirent. Hermione était focalisée sur les ASPICS, signe qu'elle allait mieux. Les deux garçons étaient très heureux d'avoir reçu cette lettre. Ils la rangèrent dans les dortoires et suivi leur route pour le cours de divination.

...

Le lendemain matin, quand Severus se leva, le cahier noir était posé sur la table. Il passa devant sans y faire attention, alla se servir un café corsé puis réagi : il avait laissé le carnet sur la table de chevet de la jeune femme le soir précédent. Il prit le carnet et l'ouvrit. La première page était noircie d'une écriture brouillon qu'il ne connaissait pas d'Hermione. La première ligne était :

 _Après votre départ de ma chambre, je ressens le besoin d'écrire, alors je le fait, puis, si j'en ai le courage, je poserai le cahier sur la table de la cuisine._

Le professeur s'installa pour lire et plongea dans le texte de la jeune femme.


	14. Ecriture et rencontre

_Hello tout le monde, c'est Alicia, encore :p_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien, j'ai pris grand plaisir à lire vos Reviews, et surtout vos idées concernant le personnage qui arrive, tout droit sortit d'une coopération entre vous et moi. Vous m'avez evoyé de supers idées, si certains veulent encore participer, allez-y, le psychologue arrivera dans le chapitre suivant. Dans ce chapitre : une rencontre imprévue et l'apparition d'un personnage que je suis sure vous aimez tous. Faites peter les reviews, j'ai déja hâte de les lire. Un gros bisous à vous tous qui me suivez._

 _Alicia_

 _J'ai peur. Constamment. J'ai peur qu'ils reviennent et qu'ils recommencent. Je n'ai pas vu la lumière du jour pendant deux mois. Ils m'ont détruit, m'ont tout prit. Ils vont revenir, me prendre. Je le sais. Ils ont dit qu'ils ne me laisseraient jamais tranquille. Que j'étais surveillée. J'ai peur tout le temps, et la nuit c'est pire. Car c'était la nuit qu'ils venaient. D'abord le grand et gros qui me "préparait", il voulait m'humilier. Puis tout ses copains, parfois jusqu'à cinq. Le dernier était toujours le plus violent. Il me frappait en même temps. Quand il partait, souvent je saignais, j'avais très mal. Je voulais mourir. Je ne sais pas si je le veux encore aujourd'hui. J'essaye de ne pas y penser. Je n'en sais rien._

 _La nuit pendant mes cauchemards, je suis de retour la-bas, dans la petite cellule. Ils me forcent à leur faire des fellations, j'ai mordu la première fois. Je me suis pris un coup de genou dans la machoire, puis il est tombé à terre. J'ai cru que j'avais gagné, que je pouvais me défendre. Ils ont ramené une née-moldue, et l'ont torturé puis tué devant moi. Pour me punir.. Je l'ai tué. C'était ma faute. J'aurais du faire ce qu'il avait dit, j'aurais du me soumettre. Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus aucune fierté. Ils m'ont prit ma virginité, mon honneur. Le professeur le plus distant avec ses élèves de l'école a été obligé de me faire des examens gynécologiques. J'ai honte. Et je m'en veux de vous faire subir cela. J'aurais du mieux me défendre, ou bien mourir. Pas vous handicaper comme ça. Il y a encore des tas de choses qui me font peur, mais je n'arrive pas à l'écrire. C'est frustrant j'aimerais bien réussir enfin quelque chose._

 _..._

Hermione resta dans une salle derrière le bureau du directeur pendant une heure. Snappe l'avait autorisé à prendre un bouquin, qu'elle feuilletait distraitement. Les professeurs Snape, Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient en entretien avec son futur psychologue, et elle n'avait pas eu le droit d'y assister. Snape, cependant, lui avait fait promettre qu'il ne dirait rien que les autres ne savaient pas. Ils étaient partis très tôt le matin même, mais Hermione avait tout de même remarqué que le cahier de "confidences" n'était plus sur la table. Elle était sur qu'ils allaient en discuter le soir même, avec le professeur. Ca l'inquiétait un peu, elle ne savait pas si elle avait été trop loin dans ce qu'elle avait dit. Snape ne voulait surement pas savoir ce que les mangemorts lui avaient fait. Elle comprendrait qu'elle le dégoute trop pour qu'il envisage de la renvoyer à la tour de Griffondor. Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit, et reprit sa lecture. Elle avait avanncé encore de deux chapitres quand Snape ouvrit la porte et lui informa qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ils arrivaient au couloir du deuxième étage, quand ce que Severus n'avait pas prévu se passa.

"HERMIONE" Une masse rouge se jeta sur la jeune femme et l'enlaca. Snape attendit que l'imbécile Weasley lache la jeune femme, mais il ne semblait pas décidé. Harry Potter se tenait juste à côté. "Tu nous a manqué Mione..."

Snape, n'entendant pas la jeune femme, se dit qu'il devait y avoir un problème et décida d'intervenir. Il poussa Ron, avec une force contrôlée : "Lachez la, sombre idiot." Le rouquin se dégagea et les trois hommes virent des larmes couler sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle avait croisé les mains sur sa poitrine et respirait fort et vite, de manière incontrôlée et incontrôlable. Snape attrapa sa main, délicatement mais fermement et l'entraîna dans la salle vide la plus proche, fusillant au passage Ron de son regard piquant. Il fit s'asseoir la jeune femme sur le bureau vide et se placa face à elle. "Doucement, reprenez le contrôle de votre respiration. Expire, inspire, expire, inspire. Allez, encore un petit effort. Concentrez vous sur ma voix, expire, inspire. Oui c'est ça. Encore. Vous êtes en sécurité, je suis la, je vous protège. Rien ne va vous arriver." La jeune femme respirait plus calmement, mais semblait sur le point de défaillir. Le professeur décida de l'aider à s'allonger sur le bureau, juste le temps pour elle de se calmer. Il retint une remarque quand il la vit remonter ses jambes sur sa poitrine, ce n'était pas le moment de la pousser dans ses retranchements. L'élève ferma les yeux et se calma progressivement, jusqu'à être totalement calme et immobile. Le professeur lui demanda alors de se relever, et sans aucun commentaire repartit dans le couloir. La jeune femme, apeurée mais calmée le suivit. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne d'autre sur le chemin.

...

Le soir même, alors que la jeune femme était prête à dormir, allongée au fond de ses couettes, le professeur entra, le cahier à la main. Hermione déglutit. Elle avait pensé, esperé que le professeur aurait oublié, ou ne voulait pas en parler, mais elle s'était trompée. Il s'assit au pied du lit et ouvrit le cahier. Severus privilégiait les moments ou la jeune femme était calme, détendue pour avoir "les" discussions, et le moment avant de dormir était apparement le moment préferé du maître des potions pour discuter.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et lut " _Ils me forcent à leur faire des fellations, j'ai mordu la première fois. Je me suis pris un coup de genou dans la machoire, puis il est tombé à terre. J'ai cru que j'avais gagné, que je pouvais me défendre. Ils ont ramené une née-moldue, et l'ont torturé puis tué devant moi. Pour me punir.. Je l'ai tué._ "

Il regarda la jeune femme, qui baissa son regard dés qu'elle croisat les yeux du professeur. "Vous ne l'avez pas tué, ce sont des monstres. Si vous dîtes que vous l'avez tué, alors ils gagnent. Car ils veulent vous détruire, ils veulent vous culpabiliser. Alors non, vous ne l'avez pas tué, ils l'ont tué car vous essayiez de vous défendre, de garder un semblant de dignité, car vous ne vouliez pas faire de fellation. Et ce n'est pas une raison pour tuer. Ce sont eux, les meurtriers."

Puis il demanda à la jeune femme de lui parler du "grand et gros", le premier à profiter d'elle chaque soir. La jeune femme ne répondit pas, et cacha son visage avec un coin de l'oreiller. Snape lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas à se cacher, mais la jeune femme ne montra pas qu'elle l'avait entendu alors il s'assit un peu plus proche, mais pas trop quand même, et retira l'oreiller du visage de la jeune femme. "Vous n'avez pas à vous cacher pour ce qu'ils vous ont fait. ILS devraient avoir honte, pas vous. Vous n'avez rien demandé, vous êtes restée courageuse-

"Non, je n'ai pas été courageuse. J'ai...J'ai fait tout ce qu'ils ont dit, j'ai écarté les cuisses quand ils le voulaient, j'ai ouvert la bouche au même titre. Je suis sale et impure car j'ai accepté."

"Vous. Avez. Acceptée. Pour. Sauver. Votre. Vie ! Vous n'êtes pas impure, ni sale. Vous n'aviez pas le choix. Ils vous aurez blessé plus fort si vous n'aviez pas obéit. Puis ils auraient fini par vous pénetrer de force, et vous auriez été encore plus blessée. Vous ne pensez pas avoir été suffisament blessée comme ça ?" La jeune feme hocha la tête, du point de vue de Snape elle commençait à comprendre. "Y-a t'il quelque chose d'autre dont vous voudriez parler?" "Non, monsieur, merci.."

Il posa le carnet à côté du stylo sur la table de nuit et sortit.

...

Remus était assis, sur le canapé miteux du 12 square Grimmaurd et réflechissait. Il avait toujours été le plus sage de la bande, et il était maintenant le dernier des Maraudeurs. Il devait faire quelque chose pour venger ses frères, et pour se venger de Pettigrew. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et de se repasser l'image de Sirius passant à travers le voile. Il n'en pouvait plus même d'y penser.

Sur un coup de tête , il prit sa cape et transplana. Il devait proposer son aide à Dumbledore. Il devait trouver une solution pour venger ses meilleurs amis.


	15. Psycholgue et shopping

Remus était arrivé à Poudlard deux jours plus tôt. Il occupait un appartement plutôt confortable dans l'aile gauche du château. Dumbledore avait accepté que le loup garou reprenne ses obligations dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, après la longue pause qu'il avait prit à la suite de la mort de Sirius Black. Remus allait bientôt partir en mission : il allait infiltrer différentes meutes de loups-garous, et allait déterminer quelles meutes avaient des contacts plus ou moins directes avec les troupes du seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était une mission dangereuse, et Remus attendait cela avec impatience. Il voulait se sentir utile, enfin. Lupin n'apparaissait nul part dans le château, restant confiné dans ses appartements, ne sortant que la nuit. Il avait peur de croiser le regard de Potter, de voir dans ses yeux le désespoir d'avoir perdu son parrain. Il ne voulait rencontrer personne qui puisse le déconcentrer de son but premier, venger ses frères.

…...

C'était le grand jour. Hermione s'habilla. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à boutonner le chemisier que le professeur Snape lui avait ramené. Les aiguilles de l'horloge tournaient à la fois trop lentement et trop rapidement. Des sentiments complètement contradictoires habitaient Hermione. Sentiments qui s'amplifièrent lorsque Severus annonca qu'il était l'heure. L'heure de rencontrer son psychologue. Severus tendit à Hermione la poudre de cheminette et lui annonça qu'ils partaient pour l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

Ce n'est qu'arrivés dans la salle d'attente que Snape s'adressa à Hermione.

« Je peux venir avec vous pour le début de l'entretien, mais à un moment le psychologue va vouloir s'adresser à vous en privé. Ca serait une occasion pour vous de vous confier sur un aspect plus intime de ce qui vous est arrivé. Vous pouvez, bien évidemment, me parler de tout. Mais ce médecin sera plus apte à répondre à vos questions. »

Hermione ne répondit même pas, trop effrayée par le rendez-vous qui l'attendait.

Le psychologue sortit du bureau et appela Miss Granger. Elle se leva et avanca, elle entra dans le bureau et se retourna vers le professeur de Potions, croisant son regard rassurant.

Il posa une main discrete sur son épaule au moment ou ils passèrent la porte du bureau. C'était un bureau assez moderne, clair. Bien loin de ce qu'imaginait Hermione, bien loin du bureau d'un psychologue « traditionnel ». Il n'y avait nul part un divan rouge sur lequel s'allonger. Juste un bureau, deux chaises et dans l'autre partie de la pièce un canapé en cuir beige et une table de salon sur laquelle il y avait des feuilles et des crayons. Une fois qu'Hermione eut observé la salle sous toutes ses coutures, elle leva les yeux vers le psychologue, qui leur indiquait les deux chaises de la main. Il devait avoir approximativement 45 ans, il était brun, avec quelques mèches grises. Il portait une barbe de quelques jours. Il était grand et fin. Il était très impressionnant et faisait peur à Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas rester avec lui, seule. Il allait la blesser, il allait la blesser.

« Bonjour, je suis Monsieur Kowovic, je suis votre psychologue. J'ai déjà apprit une partie de ce qui vous était arrivé. Mais je suis la pour vous aider, pour analyser avec vous les événements de cet été et leur impact sur votre vie future. Nous devons ensemble minimiser les séquelles psychologiques dues à votre enlèvement. Ca ne sera pas chose facile, mais cela passe par la communication. Il est primordial que vous parliez, que vous vous confiiez. Soit à moi soit au professeur Snape. Je suis soumis au secret professionnel. Sachez-le. Je suis là pour vous aider. »

Hermione baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas.

Le psychologue invita le professeur de Potions à quitter la salle et après un regard à la jeune femme qui fixait le sol, il sortit, un peu à contre-coeur.

« Ce qui vous est arrivé est important, il ne faut pas le renier, ou essayer de l'oublier. Cependant, cela ne caractérise pas votre vie. Vous êtes une personne, qui a existé avant cet été, et qui continuera à vivre. J'aimerais que d'abord, nous fassions connaissance. »

La jeune femme ne répondait toujours pas, mais le docteur savait qu'elle écoutait à présent attentivement.

« Je suis Eldar Kowovic, j'ai 42 ans et je suis né en Russie, à Moscou. J'ai déménagé ici à 16 ans, après la mort de ma mère. Je n'ai pas connu mon père. Je voulais refaire ma vie. J'ai commencé des études de psycho après avoir consulté un psy qui m'ait sorti de la dépression et donné envie de faire ce travail, d'aider les gens. J'ai eu mon diplôme au bout de la deuxième fois, j'avais accumulé du retard à cause de la barrière de la langue. J'aime beaucoup voler, et lire. Toutes sortes de livres, sorciers comme moldus. J'aime aussi aller au théâtre. Tu as des questions ? »

Constatant le mutisme de sa patiente, le psychologue ajouta : « Pour la semaine prochaine, je veux que tu prépares une présentation complète de toi, de ta vie, de tes passions, de ce que tu aimes et de ce que tu détestes. Tu me parlera de tes amis, de ta famille et de l'école, de ton enfance et de ton futur. Tu peux y aller. »

Hermione rejoint le professeur dans la salle d'attente sans un mot. Le professeur se leva et, remarquant que son élève semblait peut disposée à parler, attrapa sa main et transplana. Hermione s'attendait à apercevoir le parc de Poudlard, lorsqu'elle toucherait le sol, mais il se trouva qu'elle était à l'entrée du chemin de Traverse. Devant elle se dressaient des magasins, des antiquaires et un peu plus loin la banque de Gringotts. Elle interrogea le professeur sur leur présence ici.

« Je devais recuperer quelques ingrédients que j'ai commandé, puis nous irons vous racheter des vêtements, étant donné que vous avez beaucoup maigri. » Sur ce, le professeur marcha à travers la foule de sorciers jusqu'à atteindre l'apothicaire. Il pria Hermione de l'attendre au dehors. Il sortit à peine quelques minutes plus tard, portant un sachet plein d'ingrédients et il avanca vers le commerce de Madame Guipure. Hermione lui fit remarquer qu'elle devait passer retirer de l'argent avant d'acheter quoi que ce soit. Le professeur refusa rudement, avançant que la jeune femme était à sa charge et que c'était à lui de subvenir à ce genre de besoins. La jeune femme n'était pas tout à fait d'accord mais ne dit rien. Le magasin n'avait pas changé depuis qu'Hermione y était venue pour la dernière fois, l'année dernière. Le maître des potions demanda Madame Guipure et ils attendirent dans le hall. La petite sorcière replète arriva et sourit à ses deux clients.

« Bonjour, que vous faudrait il ? »

Le maître des potions prit la parole : « Il nous faudrait 3 robes de classe, aux couleurs de Griffondor, 5 T-Shirts unis, deux pyjamas, cinq jeans que cette jeune fille choisira elle même, une tenue de sport, une paire de chaussures de ville, et une paire de baskets ainsi qu'une dizaine de paires de chaussettes. » Le maitre des potions se tourna vers Hermione « Vous choisirez ensuite autant de sous-vêtements que nécessaire. » Les trois sorciers avancèrent jusque dans une pièce où Madame Guipure prit les mensurations d'Hermione, en large et en travers. Elle amena ensuite des robes de classes qu'elle coupa et ajusta sur la jeune femme, sous le regard presque bienveillant du maître des potions. Elle amena ensuite tout ce que le professeur avait demandé, puis se retira, alors que la commerçante amenait les diffèrents modèles de sous-vétements à la vente. Il était primordial qu'Hermione retrouve le contrôle de son corps, et cela passait par le contrôle de ce qu'elle portait avant tout. Une fois le choix fait, les deux femmes le retrouvèrent dans l'entrée du magasin, puis Severus paya, ignorant le regard réfractaire de son élève et ils retournèrent enfin à Poudlard. Hermione alla s'allonger un moment, elle avait besoin de se remettre des émotions de la journée. Quant à Severus Snape, il s'installa pour lire le carnet de la jeune femme...

 _Les cauchemars ne cessent pas._

 _Mon corps me dégoutte._

 _J'ai peur que vous soyez en colère, ou que vous me voyez différemment si je vous raconte ce qu'ils m'ont fait._

 _Je voudrais qu'on discute du futur._

Bref et concis, mais la jeune femme s'était confiée et avait demandé à discuter. C'était l'important. Snape poussa alors la porte de la chambre et s'assit sur le lit de la jeune femme.


	16. Confessions

Le maître des potions entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme et la trouva assise devannt son bureau. Elle écrivait sur un parchemin, un livre d'Histoire ouvert devant elle. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué tant elle était concentré dans sa rédaction. Snape toussota, et attira ainsi l'attention de son élève. Elle avait l'air étonnée.

"Excusez moi, je ne vous ait pas entendu entrer. J'étais concentrée." Elle montra son parchemin comme pour expliquer sa concentration. Le maitre des potions se tint debout, à côté du bureau de la jeune femme. Il lui demanda d'un ton intéressé sur quel sujet la jeune femme dissertait.

"C'est un devoir sur le Sommet du Conseil des Sorciers que le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de faire. J'ai toutes les informations nécessaires, et mon brouillon est terminé, je n'ai plus qu'à finir de rédiger."

Le professeur ne voulait pas déranger la jeune fille sur le plan scolaire et décida qu'il reviendrait plus tard dans la soirée, quand la jeune femme aurait fini son devoir. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle commune de ses Serpends. Il bifurqua dans un petit couloir sur la gauche et descendit dans les donjons pendant quelques minutes, presque machinalement. De temps en temps, le professeur aimait aller au contact des élèves de sa maison, verifier que tout aller pour le mieux, que les dortoirs étaient rangés et qu'aucun élève n'avait de problèmes particuliers. Car malgré toute l'autorité qu'il imposait à ses élèves, Serpentard était une maison ou bien souvent, les brutes gouvernaient et s'en prenaient aux plus faibles. Il était du devoir de Severus de tous les protéger.

Il entra dans la salle commune et trouva Adrian Pucey et Blaise Zabini devant la cheminée en pleine partie d'échecs sorciers. Il observa leur jeu quelques secondes avant de monter les escaliers des garçons. Les deux premiers étages étaient très propres, et il n'y avait aucun élève à l'horizon. Les élèves étaient sans doute au repas. Au troisième et dernier étage des dortoirs, allongé sur un lit se trouvait Malfoy, endormi. Dans un coin de la pièce il y avait aussi un cinquième année qui lisait un bouquin. Tout avait l'air correct, mais il demanda tout de même au jeune Serpentard de sortir de la pièce. Il posa un sortilège d'Impassibilité sur la porte et réveilla son filleul. Tout du moins il essaya. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas du même avis étant donné qu'il décocha un magnifique coup de pied dans les côtes de son parrain agrementé d'un marmonnement qui devait vouloir signifier "Dégage Crabbe, fous moi la paix". Le maître des potions prit sa voix la plus sévere et dit "Je doute que ce soit Crabbe jeune homme". Son filleul se jeta sur ses pieds, un air horrifié sur le visage "Pardon Sev je ne voulais pas te frapper, je suis désolé je ne savais pas que c'était toi". Puis le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

"C'est bon Draco ce n'est rien. Assieds toi s'il te plait." Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le couvre lit vert émeraude.

"Je ne suis pas venu te voir beaucoup depuis le début de l'année. J'en suis désolé, vraiment... Tu peux toujours venir me voir tu le sais Draco? Comment tu vas ?" Il avait prit un ton très concerné et sérieux en disant cette phrase.

"Oh non Sev, tu ne vas pas me lancer le regard percant qui lit dans les pensées quand même... Je vais bien... Je te promet, seulement des histoires d'ado, rien de plus." Severus se sentit plus léger et s'accorda une petite blague.

"Tu serais amoureux?" Il fit un clin d'oeil à son filleul, dans l'espoir de le faire rougir. Mais le jeune homme fondit en larmes et se cacha sous la couette.

"Hé, hé Draco! Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais? Draco?" il s'approcha de son filleul, retira la couette et enlaça le jeune homme. Il était la seule personne avec qui Severus s'autorisait ce genre de relachement, et de familiarité. Surement car Severus avait donné au petit tout l'amour Lucius ne lui avait pas donné, et qu'il l'avait soigné et remis sur pied après chaque remontrance de son père. Le jeune homme était allongé, la tête sur l'épaule de son parrain, et se calmait petit à petit. Le parrain redemanda si quelque chose n'allait pas, et le jeune homme ne répondit pas à la question, promettant seulement à son parrain de lui en parler bientôt. Le jeune homme brisa alors le sortilège d'Impassabilité et sortit de la pièce. Laissant le professeur assit sur son lit, assez désemparé.

Severus Snape resta silencieux une bonne partie de la soirée, il était de mauvaise humeur et très inquiet pour son filleul Draco. Il avait vécu beaucoup et n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de pleurer. Il mangea avec Hermione puis il alla prendre une douche. Il enfila un t-shirt et un pantalon en tissu noir et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. La jeune femme s'était déja rendue dans sa chambre. Il lut quelques chapitres de son livre avant de la rejoindre. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, la jeune femme était allongée dans son lit, en train de lire un livre que Severus lui avait amené à l'infirmerie. Il s'assit sur le lit, toujours à une distance assez respectable de la jeune fille, pour qu'elle garde son espace intime. Il ouvrit le carnet, et Hermione se renferma de suite sur elle même. Le maître des potions ignora cela et lu " _J'ai peur que vous soyez en colère, ou que vous me voyez différemment si je vous raconte ce qu'ils m'ont fait._ ". Il attendit que la jeune femme le regarde, pour lui dire :

"Je peux comprendre que vous soyiez genée, que vous ne vouliez pas me parler de certaines choses, et si vous n'avez pas envie de m'en parler, alors il faudra en parler au psychologue. Mais si vous voulez me raconter ce qu'il vous ont fait, pas une liste des tortures qu'ils vous ont faites subir évidemment, mais un épisode de l'été qui vous angoisse sur le moment, ou qui vous empèche d'avancer, je vous encourage à m'en parler. Vous avez le droit de le faire, vous pouvez tout me raconter. Vous ne me choquerez pas, bien que ce qu'ils vous ont fait soit choquant. Je peux tout entendre et nous pouvons parler de tout. Si je suis en colère, ce n'est pas contre vous mais contre eux. Comment être en colère contre quelqu'un qui s'en est admirablement bien sorti dans une situation invivable? Vous n'avez pas à vous empécher de parler, sous prêtexte que je vous verrais diffèrement, car c'est faux. Je vous verrais toujours comme une femme très courageuse." Il avait dit tout cela de manière presque désinvolte, il voulait essayer de dédramatiser la situation, car la jeune femme semblait très stressée et gênée.

"Vous vouliez aussi discuter du futur ?"

"En fait.. Dans deux semaines ce sont les vacances et je voudrais savoir ou est-ce que je vais aller. Et aussi pour plus tard, quand ça ira mieux..."

"Jusqu'à nouvel ordre je suis votre tuteur, vous êtes sous ma résponsabilité, vacances comprises. Pour plus tard, rien n'est encore décidé. Mais vous aurez votre mot à dire à ce moment la, ne vous inquiètez pas." Snape hésita. "Comment s'est passé le rendez-vous de psychologue?"

"Je me suis comportée comme une gamine, je n'ai pas voulu parler... Je dois me présenter integralement, tout dire sur ma vie, sans parler de cet été, pour le prochain rendez-vous."

"Vous n'avez pas confiance, il n'y a rien à voir avec être une gamine ou non. Vous étiez effrayée, même si vous ne voulez pas l'assumer. Je suis sur que ça ira mieux la prochaine fois. Vous irez mieux avec des efforts mais aussi avec du temps."

La jeune femme ne dit rien, elle respira longuemment, et elle sembla se détendre un petit peu.

"Vous êtes fatiguée Miss Granger, vous devriez dormir."

"Non, Monsieur", répondit Hermione lorsque le maître des potions se leva pour sortir... "Restez un peu, je veux encore discuter."

Le maitres des potions était à la fois étonné et content que la jeune femme commence à parler d'elle même. Il se rassit au bord du lit. Les deux sorciers ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais ce n'était pas un silence triste ou génant. C'était un silence reposant, calme...

La jeune femme dit alors :

"Ils m'ont tout volé, mon corps, mon esprit... Ma vie... Je n'arrive plus à controler quoi que ce soit. Il se passe toujours quelque chose qui me fait me souvenir de ça. J'ai peur.. J'ai très peur des hommes, tout le monde veut me blesser..."

Severus était un peu désemparé par ce que la jeune femme lui confiait. Il tenta de trouver les mots justes :

"Je suis un homme Miss Granger. Et avec un peu de temps, et de patience, vous avez appris à me faire confiance, à me laisser vous soigner. Un jour vous rencontrerez un homme, et vous aurez à lui faire confiance. Puis vous réussirez à batir quelque chose cet homme ne vous blessera pas si il vous aime, et il sera patient. Et vous y arriverai."

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et dit doucement : "Mais personne ne voudrait de quelqu'un qui ne supporte pas le contact.. Qui ne veut rien faire..." Elle rougit. Severus réalisa que ce qui inquiètait la jeune femme était de ne pas pouvoir avoir une relation, un jour, car elle ne s'imaginait pas accepter le sexe. C'était une crainte assez personnelle, intime, et le maître des potions était assez honoré que la jeune femme lui confie tout cela.

"Si un homme vous aime vraiment, alors vous lui parlez, vous lui expliquerez, et il ira progressivement, à votre rythme. Vous apprendrez à combler ses attentes, et les votres, en vous respectant, et si cet homme est honnête, il ne vous forcera jamais à faire quelque chose que vous ne vouliez pas."

La jeune femme hocha la tête, pivota sur le côté et s'endormit sooudainement. Severus alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, dans le salon. La jeune femme était encore trop fière et lucide pour lui parler de ses cauchemars, et ça l'empoisonnait. Mais après avoir revécu un de ces horribles moments, elle sera plus disposée à en parler, et cela l'aidera.

Snape commenca alors sa longue veillée, attendant d'entendre les cris ou les pleurs de la jeune femme briser le silence de la nuit.


	17. Cauchemars et diner

Tout d'abord désolée pour la longue absence, j'étais en vacances chez ma soeur et je dois l'avouer, la fiction est totalement sortie de ma tête. Un accident de skate m'a ensuite immobilisé le bras donc c'était difficile d'écrire :) Puis j'ai eu pas mal de doutes... La fiction plait elle encore ? Ne devient-elle pas lassante? Que de questions ^^ Néanmoins je suis là avec le prochain chapitre et (presque) entière ! Continuez à reveiwer avidement, j'apprécie cela tout particulièrement ! Et un merci tout particulier à Amandine qui depuis deux chapitres corrige mes innombrables fautes d'orthographe:)

 _Un homme était penché sur elle, il la contrôlait, physiquement, moralement. De l'eau gelée coulait dans toute la pièce sale et puante qui était qualifiée de "douche". Les carrelages sales ruisselaient de sang au rythme des petites lacérations que le Mangemort exerçait sur le dos nu de la jeune femme. Il arborait un rictus malsain, un rictus à glacer le sang. Hermione savait qu'il allait très vite se lasser de cette torture physique, et qu'il attendrait alors d'Hermione qu'elle "s'occupe de lui"._

Snape fut sorti de sa léthargie par des gémissements très bas venant de la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle faisait un cauchemar. Severus se leva d'un bond et rejoint le chevet de la jeune femme en quelques minutes.

 _Il a arrêté de couper le dos de la jeune femme. Il a maintenant fait disparaitre le couteau. Il s'est assis dans un coin de la douche, le pantalon baissé et attendait. Il laissa passer deux minutes, sans rien dire, puis ordonna simplement "Suce". Il n'usa d'aucune violence, bien que la jeune femme savait qu'il en serait capable si elle ne coopérait pas. Elle était forcée de faire ce que l'homme disait, bien qu'il ne disposait d'aucun moyen physique pour l'y forcer. Elle fit ce qu'il lui ordonna. Suivant les ordres de l'homme, écartant les jambes quand il le lui disait. Le temps semblait en suspens. Alors une voix l'appela de très loin..._

"Hermione ! Hermione ! Réveillez-vous !" Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens et se mordait maintenant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de hurler son désespoir. Elle devait se réveiller, et vite.

 _La jeune femme suivit la voix, rassurante, la guidant à travers sa cellule de souvenirs. Elle suivit la voix sans fléchir jusqu'à enfin se réveiller, dans son lit._

En apparente sécurité à Poudlard.

Elle se mit à sangloter et à hoqueter lorsqu'elle émergea de son cauchemar. En quelques secondes le sombre professeur de potions était là. Plus proche d'elle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde avant de se blottir contre son torse, pleurant de plus belle. Elle mouilla le t-shirt noir du maitre des potions pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant que les hoquets se calment et qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle était maintenant très gênée par son comportement familier. Le maître des potions sembla lire dans son esprit quand il dit tout bas :

"-Pas d'inquiétude Miss Granger, ce n'est pas grave, tout va bien."

Alors elle resta la, blottie contre le torse musclé et fort de son tuteur. "Protégez-moi... S'il vous plait, ils vont revenir..."

"Ils ne reviendront pas, ils ont vu à quel point vous avez été forte ils n'oseront pas s'en prendre une seconde fois à une femme si…griffondor." La jeune femme leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers son tuteur...

"-Je ne me suis pas débattue cette fois-là, je n'étais pas en danger immédiat, il n'avait même pas de baguette… Il a juste, il a juste baissé son pantalon et je me suis exécutée."

Le professeur, qui avait fréquenté de très près les Mangemorts connaissait bien cette méthode de torture, bien plus psychologique que physique. Il planta ses iris sombres dans les yeux effrayés de sa pupille et lui dit clairement :

"-Il n'y a qu'une raison pour laquelle il n'a usé d'aucune violence. C'est justement pour que vous vous sentiez aussi mal. Pour que vous ayez l'impression que vous auriez pu vous rebeller, refuser de lui faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais nous allons imaginer une seconde que vous vous rebelliez d'accord ? Il baisse son pantalon, vous ne bougez pas. Vous refusez de lui pratiquer ce qu'il désire. Pensez-vous qu'il aurait tout simplement remonté son caleçon et serait reparti sans obtenir satisfaction?" Il laissa quelques minutes de silence, voyant sur le visage de la jeune femme qu'elle était en train d'y réfléchir.

"Non... Mais je l'ai fait sans qu'il me force." La jeune femme ne voulait manifestement pas se pardonner.

"Sans vous y forcer? Vous étiez enfermée pendant plusieurs semaines sans même voir la lumière du jour, ils vous nourrissaient à leur bon gré, mais vous pensez que vous aviez le choix? Stupide bravoure Griffondor. Vous avez essayé d'abréger des souffrances inutiles, et vous avez eu raison, il y a des moments dans la vie ou il faut prendre des décisions pour essayer de moins souffrir. C'est ce que vous avez essayé de faire. Et vous n'avez pas eu tort."

La jeune femme hocha la tête, contre le torse de l'homme. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit convaincue dans l'heure. Le travail prendrait des années pour déculpabiliser la jeune femme. La respiration d'Hermione se calma, elle se reposa sur les oreillers.

"Merci, professeur Snape, pour votre aide."

"Appelez-moi Severus, je pense que ça sera plus approprié."

Severus...

Snape revêtit sa robe de soirée noire avec les revers violets foncés, ce soir, il laissait Hermione aux bons soins de Minerva. Il était invité à manger chez son meilleur ami, Lucius. Il emmenait avec lui son filleul qui avait obtenu la permission de sortir de Poudlard avec son professeur de potions. Il alla chercher Draco sur les coups de 20 heures dans ses dortoirs. Le jeune homme portait une chemise noire aux boutons verts et un pantalon de soirée aux reflets saphir. Il était très élégant. Severus ne l'avait pas beaucoup revu depuis que le jeune homme avait pleuré dans la tour Serpentard. Cela l'avait beaucoup inquiété, il avait espéré aborder le sujet avec son filleul ce soir, avant ou après le diner, mais le jeune homme évitait soigneusement le regard de son parrain. Un coup d'œil à sa montre indiqua au professeur que la discussion avec Draco devrait avoir lieu après le diner. Ils n'étaient pas en avance. Il offrit son bras au jeune homme fuyant et quelques secondes plus tard ils se tenaient sur le seuil du Manoir Malfoy. Severus fit une très rapide étreinte rassurante à Draco et sonna à la porte.

Accueillis par l'elfe de maison de la famille, ils furent guidés dans le salon où les attendaient Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy.

Le repas fut servi une heure plus tard, après un apéro rythmé par les récits des récents évènements qui avaient bousculé le monde sorcier. Les yeux de Lucius brillaient quand il racontait la nouvelle trouvaille de génie du Lord Voldemort. Il offrait à ses Mangemorts des femmes, moldus ou pas, pour une période déterminée de quelques mois, puis effaçait leurs mémoires et recommençait avec d'autres. Le gouvernement moldu avait déjà enregistré pendant ces trois derniers moins plus de 200 disparitions et réapparitions de femmes complétement désorientées, sans aucun souvenir de ces quelques mois. Ils ne savaient plus que faire contre ce fléau. Et Lucius en riait aux larmes.

Ce fut cependant pendant le dessert que Severus eut le plus gros choc, lorsque les yeux de Narcissa pétillèrent quand elle demanda à Severus si il comptait dormir ici ou pas après la grande soirée de mois prochain... Severus resta sur ses gardes pendant quelques secondes et ne comprit pas. Il avoua tout simplement ne pas être au courant d'une telle soirée dans le courant du moins prochain. Les yeux de Lucius se ternirent de haine alors qu'il fusillait Draco du regard.

"-Oh, notre cher Draco ne t'a pas fait part de la grande nouvelle ? Il devient mangemort ce 31 décembre."

Severus eut le souffle coupé.


	18. Le récit de l'héritier Malfoy

Hello Hello, voici le nouveau chapitre (je sais pas vous mais je l'ai relu plusieurs fois et je le trouve bien plus soigné que les autres, et j'en suis assez fière !) Un chapitre en grande partie axé sur notre blonde de compétition. Merci mille fois pour vos reviews adorables, continuons l'aventure et voyons ensemble ou cela nous mène!

Tellement hâte d'avoir vos retours :D 3

Alicia

Draco Malfoy marchait la tête baissée, essayant manifestement de se soustraire du regard de son professeur de Potions. Ils rentraient du diner chez les Malfoys, pendant lequel Snape avait dû faire preuve d'un immense self-control et d'un fabuleux jeu d'acteur pour paraitre ravi de la future place de Draco dans la mafia dirigée par Lord Voldemort. En réalité, la peur et le dégout lui serraient les entrailles depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Ils traversaient le parc de Poudlard pour rejoindre leur foyer. Draco accélérait le pas, et Snape décida de le laisser prendre un peu d'avance, le temps que lui aussi se calme. Il devait avant tout réfléchir aux alternatives qui s'offraient à eux. Première solution : laisser Malfoy être enrôlé, ce qui le protégerait de la colère de son père et du Lord, mais solution à laquelle Severus ne pouvait se résoudre, connaissant les dégâts que faisaient des années au service des Mangemorts d'un point de vue psychologique. Son filleul ne deviendra pas le monstre et l'assassin que lui-même était devenu après avoir reçu la marque des Ténèbres. Il ne l'accepterait pas. Une autre solution serait de cacher Draco, avec la protection de l'Ordre du Phoenix, ce qui signifiait aussi que Malfoy n'aurait plus de contact avec sa famille, et qu'il déclencherait une grande colère de la part de ses parents, mais aussi des Mangemorts et de leurs enfants, nombreux chez les Serpentards. Draco serait alors considéré comme un traître et un déserteur de la part de tous, et ne serait plus en sécurité nulle part. Il devait en parler avec Albus et Draco, pour trouver une solution.

Il avait 19 jours pour trouver une solution. Dans 72 heures tous les élèves seront retournés fêter Noël chez eux, Draco y comprit.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux platine passait maintenant la grande porte d'entrée du château et Severus sortit directement de sa léthargie pour le rattraper et l'attraper par le bras. Il le força à le suivre, grimpant les escaliers à toute vitesse, allant à l'opposé des donjons. Ils grimpèrent pendant quelques minutes à un rythme effréné. Ils ne ralentirent que lorsque la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet arriva dans leur champ de vision. Cette tapisserie avait toujours interpellé Draco. Pourquoi vouloir apprendre à des trolls la danse classique? Mais ce n'était pas la première préoccupation de Draco, qui ne comprenait pas ce que son parrain était en train de faire. Des allers retours devant la tapisserie en balbutiant des choses que Draco ne comprenait pas.

 _Donne-moi un endroit où nous pourrons parler sans être entendu._

 _Donne-moi un endroit où nous pourrons parler sans être entendu._

 _Donne-moi un endroit où nous pourrons parler sans être entendu._

Sous les yeux étonnés de Draco une porte apparut alors sur le mur, et le professeur l'attrapa sèchement par le bras avant de le précipiter à l'intérieur de la salle. La pièce était de taille moyenne, avec seulement un canapé et une petite table de salon dans un coin. Le professeur pensa qu'il aurait aimé quelques boissons fraiches et une bouteille d'eau apparu sur la table, ainsi qu'un verre et un Whisky Pur-Feu. Ce fut seulement après quelques minutes, quand Severus prit conscience du calme et de la sécurité de l'endroit qu'il lâcha enfin Draco, qui se massa le bras endolori. Severus se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et se prit la tête dans les mains. Draco se sentit tout à coup coupable, sentiment prenant le dessus pour la première fois sur la peur, qui ne lui laissait aucun répit depuis des jours. Il s'en voulait de faire vivre cela à son parrain, qui avait toujours tout fait pour le protéger. Il resta là, à droite de son parrain, la tête baissée et les mains dans le dos, n'osant pas bouger. Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles le temps semblait en suspens avant que le professeur ne lève la tête vers Draco et ne le prie de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Draco obéit immédiatement et se figea sur le bord du canapé.

"-Quand tes parents t'ont-ils annoncé que tu allais être recruté ?

-Ce...Ils ne savaient pas. C'est le maître… Quand il y avait la Sang-de-Bourbe aux donjons." Severus serra les dents. Hermione était donc emprisonnée au manoir Malfoy. Et en plus Draco l'avait vu. Il espérait qu'il n'en avait pas trop vu. "Ils m'ont convoqué un soir. J'ai pas eu le choix parrain. Elle me voyait pas j'avais un masque. Ils m'ont dit de lui jeter le Doloris. Je voulais pas Sev je te jure. J'ai honte. J'ai bien vu cette année qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais c'était pas ma faute, ils m'auraient tué ainsi que toute la famille... Toi aussi Sev." Il commença à pleurer. "Père n'était pas là ce soir ci. Il n'avait pas été convié à la fête. Il fallait que je devienne un homme, sans lui. Ils ont encore voulu que je jette le Doloris. Je l'ai vu pleurer à cause de moi. C'est qu'une Sang de Bourbe je comprends pas pourquoi ça m'a fait mal. Mais je ne veux pas faire ça. Dolohov m'a dit de la torturer d'une autre manière, il voulait... Je devais la violer parrain. J'ai pas pu… J'ai pas pu bander. J'arrivais pas. Et au plus ils ricanaient moins je pouvais. Je voulais pas non plus. Alors le Maitre a fait arrêter la soirée et il a renvoyé tout le monde. Ils l'ont trainée aux cachots, elle saignait, elle était à peine consciente. Comme un animal. Il m'a dit qu'il était déçu mais que de toute façon je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de me rattraper. Il a dit "Je t'en trouverai une pure pour le 31 décembre Draco. Le 31 décembre à minuit tu auras violé et tué cette femme ou bien toi tu mourras." Je pouvais pas te dire... J'ai honte Sev. J'ai essayé de te le dire. De toute façon tu seras là quand je vais mourir. Vous serez tous là. Je vais mourir car je pourrais jamais tuer, ni violer. Je suis pas comme ça parrain." Sa voix se brisa alors et il commença à pleurer. Pas des petits sanglots timides et réguliers. Non. Des cris, des hoquets suivis de larmes, des longues plaintes, des sanglots rapides et des respirations haletantes. Depuis combien de temps ressassait il ça sans rien dire à personne? Cela effrayait Severus. Il plaqua le garçon contre lui et l'étreignit fort. Il lui caressa les cheveux tout le temps ou Draco pleurait, hurlait. Il attendit que le garçon s'épuise avant de commencer à lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Il lui assurait que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il ne devait pas être tenu pour responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Il ne retournerait pas chez sa famille, c'était bien trop dangereux et destructeur.

"Tu vas rester avec nous à Poudlard. On trouvera quelque chose à faire. Une solution. Mais il faut que tu sois bien conscient que dès qu'ils se seront rendu compte que tu as disparu, ta famille te déshonorera. Ça va être dur Draco. Mais je serai là, ils ne te toucheront pas, et tu n'auras à toucher personne. Tu restes ici avec moi. Je vais te faire dormir ici pour cette nuit. Je vais rester un peu avec toi Draco, puis après je devrais retourner dans mes appartements pour la nuit. Je veux que tu sois devant la tapisserie des trolls demain à 7 heures 30 tapantes. Nous irons directement voir Albus pour lui expliquer la situation." Draco hocha la tête, il ne pouvait plus reculer, et n'en avait pas réellement envie. Un lit apparu dans l'espace restant de la pièce. Un grand lit blanc. Draco se leva du fauteuil mais il y retomba très vite. Il s'était tellement épuisé qu'il avait ressenti un vertige en se levant. Severus l'accompagna jusqu'au lit. Il lui enleva son pull. Les yeux de Draco se fermèrent. Snape lui enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, ainsi que son pantalon de costume et les posèrent au pied du lit. Il borda l'adolescent, qui ressemblait plutôt à un enfant. Ce dernier se tourna machinalement sur le côté, replia les jambes et dit doucement "Reste parrain. Je t'aime."

Severus lui répondit que lui aussi il l'aimait. Mais Draco ne répondit pas, déjà plongé dans un sommeil réparateur.

Hermione était endormie sur le canapé quand Severus était rentré une heure plus tard. Elle avait dû veiller pour l'attendre, mais n'avait pas tenu. Il allait la porter dans sa chambre pour qu'elle dorme de manière plus confortable lorsqu'il remarqua le calepin noir posé sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il le prit et l'ouvrit :

 _J'ai l'impression que je commence à aller mieux. Un peu, mais mieux quand même. J'aimerais bien qu'on sorte de l'école une journée pendant les vacances. Peut-être se balader, si c'est possible, seulement un après-midi. Je pense que j'ai besoin de voir autre chose. J'ai envie d'être dehors. Mais seulement si vous pouvez me protéger._

 _Est-ce que je pourrais rencontrer Harry et Ron pendant la dernière semaine de vacances, je crois que je suis prête, si vous dites à Ron avant de ne pas me sauter dessus._

 _Je n'ai plus vraiment peur de vous. Est-ce que vous pourrez rester avec moi pendant le prochain rendez-vous de psy ? Lui me fait peur._

 _Merci,_

 _Hermione._

Severus se sentit soudain mieux. Elle s'ouvrait à lui, n'avait plus peur de lui. Et elle osait émettre son avis. Ses progrès étaient considérables. Severus était heureux, même si il venait d'hériter, en deux mois d'intervalle, de deux orphelins désemparés.


	19. Nouveau départ

_Salut toi, viens lire la suite de mes aventures :D_

 _A plus, Alicia_

Draco dormit d'un sommeil sans rève, jusqu'à entendre une mélodie s'élever dans l'air. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux, cherchant la source de la musique. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se rappeler de tout ce qui était arrivé la veille. De l'étendu de la merde dans laquelle il était. Son parrain avait pensé à lui lancer un sort de réveil. Il était sept heures. Il avait trente minutes pour se préparer à ce qui l'attendait. Mais qu'est ce qui l'attendait ? Est-ce que Dumbledore allait bien vouloir l'aider ? Est-ce qu'il serait obligé de témoigner à des aurors de ce qui était arrivé ? Est-ce qu'il allait avoir des problèmes pour avoir frequenté des Mangemorts pendant des années ? Sa gorge se serra, il espérait seulement que son parrain resterait avec lui. Il se leva rapidement et regretta l'absence d'une douche dans la pièce. C'est aussitôt qu'une douche apparu, dans un coin de la pièce, ainsi qu'un gel douche, un shampooing et un peigne à cheveux. Il retira son t-shirt et son caleçon et se précipita sous l'eau chaude qui coulait déja. Il se sentit de suite mieux. Il ferma les yeux. Ses muscles se détendirent instantannément. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes puis se dépecha de se laver le corps, et les cheveux. Il se sécha avec la serviette délicieusement chaude posée à côté de la douche et se rhabilla. Il était 7 heures 29 quand il sortit de cette salle mystérieuse. Severus était déja là, adossé contre le mur d'en face. Il se plongea un moment dans le regard de son filleul, puis se déclarant satisfait lui fit un signe de tête et prit la direction du bureau du Directeur. Draco marchait sur ses talons, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir et que Draco se retourna, la porte avait déja disparu.

Draco suivi son parrain sans un mot, priant juste pour en avoir fini au plus vite. Son ventre se noua cependant lorsqu'ils s'arrèterent devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Snape prononca le mot de passe, un long mot latin que Draco oublia aussi vite il fut prononcé. Il se tourna alors vers Draco, vérifiant au passage d'un regard de chaque côté du couloir, qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Puis il posa sa longue main fine sur l'épaule du jeune homme et lui dit :

"-Je te fais le serment de te protéger, il est important que tu sois en sécurité, je m'y assurerai." Draco se mordit la lèvre, et la peur le paralysant presque, hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement. Ils montèrent ensuite les marches et toquèrent à la porte du bureau. Ils furent invités à entrée. Albus Dumbledore était asss derrière son grand bureau de bois, un regard étincellant derrière des lunettes en demi-lune. Il ne semblait pas surpris de voir qui se présentait à lui.

Il invita le jeune homme et son parrain à s'asseoir en façe du bureau.

Dumbledore commenca par leur demander ce qui les ammener. Severus raconta toute l'histoire. Draco émit un petit gémissement quand Severus raconta qu'Hermione était au manoir Malfoy. Il ne savait pas que l'équipe enseignante était au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Malfoy. Il pensait qu'elle s'était faite porter pâle, car les bruits de couloirs concernant l'abscence d'Hermione étaient qu'elle était contagieuse donc en quarantaine. Il se demandait où elle était réellement. Dumbledore écrivit directement une missive au service des enfants du ministère de la famille, demandant une procèdure d'émancipation en urgence pour Malfoy. Ce dernier ayant 16 ans et ne voulant pas être sous la charge d'un professeur, il vivrait dans la salle sur Demande, et dans la mesure des réactions de ses camarades pouvait pour l'instant continuer à aller en classe commme avant. Severus se leva et entraina Draco à sa suite. Draco ne s'arreta que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie.

"-Parrain? Qu'est ce que tu fais?"

"-Tu as vécu des durs moments et tu prends un nouveau départ. Donc je veux être sur que tu vas bien, physiquement et moralement. Je t'encourage à te confier, à moi et à Madame Pomfrey. Tu peux avoir confiance en elle, elle m'a aidée quand je n'allais pas bien. Ne reste pas seul mon grand."

Draco entra dans l'infirmerie et en un regard demanda à Severus de rester avec lui. Il prit son bras et le tira avec lui dans l'enceinte de l'infirmerie.

"-Restes avec moi s'il te plait."

Severus appela Poppy d'un coup de baguette et lui demanda un check-up complet de son filleul. Poppy les conduisit jusqu'à un lit entouré de paravent et demanda au jeune homme de retirer son t-shirt et son pantalon. Elle savait que Severus cherchait des signes de mal-être, d'abus physiques, sexuels ou de malnutrition. Une fois le jeune homme en caleçon, elle le pria de s'allonger sur la table d'auscultation, alors que le professeur prenait plaçe sur la chaise à côté de lui. Il regardait ses genoux et pensait à ce qu'il aurait à faire en rentrant. En effet, il devait verifier l'êtat de santé de la jeune femme. Il ne l'avait pas vérifié la dernière fois car quand il était rentré, il avait retrouvé son élève en pleine crise de panique.

L'infirmière, après avoir verifié qu'aucune scarification n'était visible sur la peau du jeune homme, elle lui palpa doucement l'estomac et le bas-ventre, tout en lui demandant régulierement si il ressentait une quelconque douleur. Il n'avait mal nul part, et ne comprenait même pas la raison d'un tel examen.. Mais si ça pouvait rassurer Severus, alors pourquoi pas... L'infirmière examina ses jambes et retourna dans son bureau. Draco croyait alors l'examen physique fini et se releva, lorsque son parrain posa une main sur sa poitrine et le força à rester installé sur le lit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il accompagnait un Serpentard qu'il soupsonnait victime d'abus ou de maltraitance. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un élève appeuré lui demandait de rester. Poppy revint et lui annonca que c'était bientôt fini, qu'il fallait juste qu'elle vérifie qu'il "n'avait subi aucun assault sexuel. Draco se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna du lit, secouant frénetiquement la tête. Son parrain se leva nonchalement.

"C'est bon Draco, allonges toi. Ce n'est qu'un examen de routine, ne t'inquiètes pas." Le jeune Serpentard, soucieux de ne plus décevoir son parrain se rallongea après avoir retiré son caleçon, comme demandé. Le rouge lui montit aux joues alors qu'il était ainsi exposé. Severus tourna sa tête vers lui et le força à le regarder. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pendant que la jeune femme examinait la verge et les testicules du jeune homme. Elle lanca alors un sort, et des résultats s'imprimerent sur un bout de parchemin, qu'elle regarda rapidement avant de les tendre à Snape. Le jeune homme eut l'autorisation de se rhabiller et ils quittèrent l'endroit, Draco rejoignant son nouvel habitat et Snape allant attendre le réveil d'Hermione dans le salon. Les résultats de Pomfrey étaient sans appel, Draco avait déja eu des rapports sexuels mais le sort n'indiquait aucun viol. Ca lui faisait bizarre de penser que son filleul avait déja eu un ou des rapports, Draco était encore un petit garçon à ses yeux. Mais il préferait cela qu'un viol évidemment, et il était soulagé que son filleul aille bien, du moins physiquement.

Hermione était persuadée qu'elle s'était endormie sur le fauteuil du salon, celui devant la cheminée. Après avoir écrit un peu dans le calepin. Elle était maintenant assise dans son lit et se demandait comment elle était arrivée ici. Son professeur l'avait surement portée jusqu'à sa chambre. Il était rentré tard hier et bien qu'elle ait voulu veiller pour l'attendre, il semblerait qu'elle ait échoué. Elle se leva et piocha un jeans et un pull dans son armoire. Elle prit aussi des sous-vétements et une serviette propre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche rapide. Elle avait toujours beaucoup de mal avec la vue de son corps. Elle évita soigneusement le miroir et s'habilla. Elle entreprit ensuite de se coiffer puis sortit de la salle de bain. Snape était dans le salon, assis sur le fauteuil, un journal à la main. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, et elle toussota pour signaler sa présence. Le professeur la mena jusqu'à la table ou une cafetière pleine ainsi que du lait et des toasts les attendait. Hermione avait rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi avec son psychhologue et il occupait déja ses pensées. Elle avait demandé à son professeur qu'il reste avec lui pendant la prochaine séance mais il n'avait pas pu lui avancer une réponse ne connaissant pas l'avis du docteur la dessus. Une fois leur petit-déjeuner avalé, Severus se leva et demanda à Hermione de le suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle savait que la dernière fois, il n'avait pas controlé l'évolution de ses blessures et elle savait quelle n'y échapperait pas cette fois. Il l'amena jusqu'à la salle stérile dans laquelle il y avait un groupe rassemblé autour d'un élève blessé. Ils regardèrent curieusement la jeune femme, inapercue depuis des mois, suivant le professeur dans une salle de soins privée. Le professeur fit entrer Hermione, lui disant tout bas de s'installer sur le lit le temps de l'attendre. Il disparut de sa vue et revint quelques instants plus tard avec quelques instruments dans les bras. Il verrouilla la porte et lanca un sortilège d'impassibilité sur la porte. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme qui était installée au bord du lit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes, chaqu'un essayant de trouver les mots justes, qu'aucun d'eux ne trouvait. Severus avait peur qu'un nouvel examen fragilise leur relation de confiance qui était déja instable. Mais la santé de la jeune femme était le plus important et il ne pouvait se permettre de la mettre en danger.

Il expira un bon coup puis regarda Hermione, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle pensait. La seule chose qu'il arrivait à lire était de la honte, et ça l'attristait. La jeune femme baissa les yeux, mais Severus lui attrapa le menton et la força à le regarder avant de dire de manière très séche :

"-Encore une fois rien dont il faut avoir honte Miss Granger, vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Je vais essayer d'aller au plus vite d'accord?"

"-Oui Severus, d'accord." Il s'écarta, et demanda à Hermione de se mettre en sous-vétements alors qu'il enfilait des gants en latex. Elle s'éxecuta docilement et s'allongea sur la table, les mains sur le ventre. Severus rejoignit le côté droit du lit et vérifia les cicatrisations sur les jambes. Elles étaient en très bonne voie.

"-Vous voyez Miss Granger, les cicatrices commencent à s'estomper sur vos tibias et vos cuisses! C'est une très bonne nouvelle." Elle lui sourit faiblement en retour alors qu'il ouvrait un peu les jambes de la jeune femme de manière à pouvoir palper les brulures et les coupures de l'intérieur des cuisses. Il sentait la jeune fille trembler sous le traitement, mais il décida de l'ignorer, pour que la jeune femme puisse prendre sur elle et avancer. Il l'informa que la cicatrisation était bien avancée mais que ça nécessiterai plus d'onguent. Il palpa ensuite le bas-ventre de la jeune femme, cause de bien des souffrances durant les premiers jours d'Hermione ici. Elle gémit à peine lorsque le professeur palpa le dessous de son nombril. Ca restait douloureux mais c'était mieux. Il alla alors chercher une des choses qu'il avait posé sur la table plus loin en même temps de demander à Hermione de retirer son soutien-gorge. Quand il n'entendit plus de mouvement dans son dos il se retourna et prit le vétement des mains de la jeune femme, le posant sur la pile de vétements un peu plus loin. Il la rallongea sur la table et posa un doigt sur la base du sein, faisant de petits mouvements circulaires, à la recherche de séquelles dues au mauvais traitement des mangemorts. Il ne trouva rien, il appliqua donc un peu de gel cicatrisant sur la morsure au téton, qui elle aussi était en bonne voie. Il ne remarqua rien de génant sur l'autre sein et demanda alors à Hermione si elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait écrit la dernière fois dans son carnet. Elle lui répondit qu'elle avait demandé à quitter Poudlard pour au moins quelques heures. Il lui dit qu'il avait peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait faire plaisir à Hermione. Pendant ce temps il écarta les étriers et attendit. La jeune femme lui lancait un regard interrogateur. Il lui demanda de retirer sa culotte. Ne se souciant pas du changement de sujet plutôt brusque. Elle était tellement étonnée qu'elle obéit avant même de s'en rendre compte. Elle s'allongea mais ne placa pas ses pieds, ne trouvant pas la force. Severus attrapa alors une de ses chevilles, attendit une réaction qui ne vient pas et placa donc le premier pied dans l'étrier. Il fit de même avec le deuxième et attendit. Il se retourna, alla chercher le lubrifiant et le spéculum. Mais il vit très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. La jeune femme respirait à toute vitesse, essayant de libérer ses pieds mais dans la panique n'y arrivant pas. Il était entre ses jambes, prêt à commencer l'examen mais Hermione ne se calmait pas. Il alla alors près d'elle et lui demanda, la supplia presque de lui parler. Mais Hermione, dés qu'il fut la, semblât reprendre petit à petit le contrôle. Quand elle respirât presque calmement, elle indiqua au professeur :

"-Je suis désolée Severus, j'ai paniqué, vous pouvez reprendre, je ne vous dérangerai plus."

"-Hermione, il n'est pas question de ne pas me déranger, la question est comment vous sentez vous ? C'est vous qui allez subir un examen gynécologique, dîtes moi si vous voulez quelque chose, si vous n'allez pas bien! C'est avant tout de vous qu'il s'agit!"

"-Est ce qu'on... pourrait me couvrir?" Severus acquiesca et sortit de la pièce, se glissant par la porte tel un serpent pour qu'Hermione reste hors de vue de quiconque. Il revint une minute plus tard avec un drap, qu'il étendit sur la jeune femme, de la naissance de la poitrine jusqu'aux pieds. Il récupera le tabouret et se réinstalla entre les jambes de la patiente. Il la prévint aussi que les étriers étaient beaucoup plus écartés aujourd'hui que la dernière fois, que c'était peut-être plus génant mais que ça faciliterait les soins. Il souleva alors le drap jusqu'aux genoux de son élève, dévoilant ainsi son intimité. Il examina d'abord l'exterieur de l'appareil génital, les petites ainsi que les grosses lèvres étant totalemment dégonflées! La vulve était encore un petit peu inflammée. Il regarda ensuite la jeune femme et lui dit "Nous allons passer cinq jours de vacances en France, dans le sud. Dumbledore nous a trouvé une location. Nous pourrons nous ballader, en forêt, vous pourrez aller vous baigner à la mer et nous pourrons tous deux prendre l'air et se détendre." Hermione se détendit et imagina un moment ses cinqs jours de vacances avec son professeur. Une fois que Severus la jugea assez détendue il examina les parois vaginales en introduisant deux doigts gantés dans le vagin d'Hermione. Il sentit la jeune femme se tendre sous l'intrusion et les muscles du vagin se contracter sur ses doigts. Il resta immobile et recommenca à parler.

"-On emmenera des livres, des films. On pourra aussi visiter des musées moldus et sorciers. J'ai entendu parler d'un chateau à visiter, et de grottes magnifiques dans le coin." La jeune femme pensait à autre chose et se détendait. "Dites moi si vous ressentez le moindre pic de douleur." Il toucha des doigts toute la surface du muscle, et Hermione ne broncha pas. Il allait retirer ses doigts quand elle dit :

"-Parfois j'ai mal un tout petit peu plus haut que l'endroit ou vous étiez, comme une torsion, et ça s'arrète aussitôt." Severus força un peu, sans violence et Hermione lui dit quand il atteignit l'endoit douloureux. Il palpa mais ne trouva rien. Il retira alors son doigt et dit à la jeune femme qu'il recommencerait l'application de la pommade dés le soir même. Il sortit, après lui avoir donné l'autorisation de se rhabiller et de la rejoindre devant la salle de soins. Ils rentrèrent à deux dans leurs appartements avant de se prèparer pour le rendez-vous de psychologue.


	20. Départ en vacances

Booonjour, les choses s'arrangent puis se recompliquent dans ce chapitre, comme à chaque fois ahah ! Je torture vraiment nos pauvres héros ! Bon c'est le départ des vacances, tout devrait s'arranger (normalement, si je suis pas trop sadique et que vous reviewez à fond xD)

J'en profite pur vous souhaiter à tous de bonnes vacanes, des bisous !

Severus entra dans le bureau du psychologue seul, Hermione l'attendant dans la salle d'attente. Ils avaient quitté l'infirmerie deux heures plus tôt, sans se dire un mot. Hermione sans doute trop genée pour parler, et Severus perdu dans ses pensées. La jeune femme, aussitôt dans leurs appartements été allée s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Severus lui avait laissé l'intimité qu'elle demandait, étant donné ce qu'il venait de faire, c'était normale qu'elle ait besoin de reprendre le contrôle. Il avait aussi remarqué que la jeune femme voulait guérir, du moins physiquement, mais ne disait pas d'elle même quand elle avait mal. Si Snape ne l'avait pas examiné, elle ne lui aurait jamais dit ressentir des torsions. Severus lui avait laissé une heure, après quoi il avait été toquer à la porte. La serrure s'était déverouillée et la porte s'était ouverte un peu. Il été alors entré dans la chambre et vit Hermione qui était retournée à son bureau et roulait un parchemin. Des dizaines d'autres, barrés, déchirés étaient sur le bureau. Il se souvint que le psychologue avait demandé à Hermione un travail écrit, qu'Hermione avait eu apparement du mal à faire. Il lui avait alors informé qu'il irait d'abord seul voir le psychologue, pour lui faire part des craintes d'Hermione et de son désir qu'il reste avec elle.

Le psychologue invita Snape à s'asseoir en face du bureau et lui demanda pourquoi Hermione attendait dehors. Il lui déclara qu'Hermione avait une peur panique de la plupart des hommes, et qu'il avait gagné sa confiance sans savoir comment. Elle ne s'ouvrirait pas au psychologue tant qu'elle ne serait pas sûre que ce dernier était bien intentionné. Le psychologue accepta que, pour quelques séances seulement, le professeur prenne part aux séances, même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Le psychologue invita alors Hermione à les rejoindre et ils allérent s'asseoir tous les trois sur le canapé. Le psychologue demanda à Hermione la présentation qu'elle devait lui faire, dans laquelle elle pouvait parler de tout sauf des évenements de l'été. Elle avait parlé de son enfance, de ses parents, de ses amis, les premiers qu'elle ait jamais eu : Ron et Harry. Puis elle avait parlé de l'école, de la lecture. Elle avait aussi écrit un paragraphe sur des vacances passées en Espagne, avec ses parents deux ans auparavent. Le texte était assez brute, et court. Mais efficace, il y avait tout ce dont le psychologue avait besoin. Il commenca par interroger Hermione sur son enfance, l'école qu'elle avait fréquenté, ses instituteurs, puis Poudlard. Les changements que sa condition de sorcière avait créés. Elle commenca à se détendre, mais s'accrochait à un pan de la robe du professeur à côté d'elle dés que ses parents étaient évoqués. On lui demanda ensuite de raconter ses vacances en Espagne, ses goûts pour le voyage, ce qu'elle avait aimé. Le psychologue était très cultivé et Hermione put parler avec lui de l'architecture de la Sagrada Familia et des influences de Frida Kahlo. Elle commencait à se détendre, à oublier pourquoi elle était là. Elle trouvait agréable de parler à quelqu'un. Rien d'autre ne se passa et quand Severus et elle-même rejoignirent le parc de Poudlard, elle se sentait bizarre. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de tout ça? Ce qu'il voulait savoir été ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les vancances, non? Elle ne comprenait pas trop le sens de ce rendez-vous.

Ils descendirent directement aux cachots, ou ils s'assirent pour lire au coin du feu. Severus commanda deux chocolats chauds et des viennoiseries, apportés par un elfe de maison. Hermione se sentait bien, ignorant une toute petite douleur au ventre. Elle était détendue, calme. Elle ferma le livre et posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir. Elle se surprit à penser à ses amis, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis à peu près un mois. C'était long, et dur. Mais elle se sentait bien ici, dans les cachots. Son professeur été très disponible et gentil avec elle. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'endormit sur l'accoudoir du canapé, profitant d'un repos sans cauchemars. Severus gardait un oeil sur elle en se demandant si il fallait la mettre dans son lit. Il avait peur que ça la réveille. Il se leva alors du canapé et l'étendit sur sa longueur. Il remonta un plaid jusqu'à ses épaules et s'installa lui même sur le petit fauteuil en face du canapé. Il reprit sa lecture, regardant de temps en temps si son élève ne faisait pas de cauchemards. Il laissa un mot sur la table, se leva et quitta leurs appartements. Il rejoint en vitesse la Tour des Lionceaux. Tous les élèves se retournèrent sur son passage, se demandant ce que faisait le sombre professeur dans les quartiers Griffondors. Il ignora superbement les stupides élèves et monta les escaliers en colimaçon du dortoir des garçons. Il s'arreta aux dortoirs des sixièmes années et repèra trés vite le gracon-qui-a-survécu et le garçon-toujours-collé-à-ses-basques. Il s'arréta devant eux et aboya :

"Malfoy, Potter! Vous me suivez... tout de suite." Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent et se levèrent du lit du rouquin. Ils atteignirent l'escalier en colimacon et entreprirent leur descente alors que le professeur était déja adossé à un mur, devant le portrait de la grosse Dame. Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et le professeur les mena dans une classe vide dans le couloir de droite. Il verrouilla la porte et l'insonorisa.

"Granger se sent prète à vous voir. Vous pourrez donc passer le 27 décembre, si vos relatifs sont d'accord évidemment. Elle ne viendra pas au Terrier cet année, elle reste à Poudlard avec moi. Je resterai au début, pour vérifier que tout se passe bien, mais si votre attitude le permet, unn elfe vous fera parvenir le diner et vous pourrez passer la soirée à trois. Je dois vous prévenir que vous ne devez pas avoir de contact physique avec elle. Et évitez les questions trop insistantes."

"Monsieur, je ne comprend pas..." C'était un fait étonnant de la part de la belette pensa Severus. "Pas de contact physique, pas de questions... Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu arriver pour mener à de telles choses?"

"Bien trop, Monsieur Weasley, il lui est arrivé bien trop de choses." Et Snape les laissa la.

Tous les élèves, ou presque, quittaient le collège le lendemain, afin de rejoindre leur famille pour leurs semaines de vacances. Le professeur et Hermione étaient eux aussi en pleine préparation. Ils partaient le lendemain pour des vacances francaises. Severus avait prévu de prendre le train le lendemain matin, à 8 heures tapantes. Ils auraient pu tout simplement transplaner mais le transplanage d'escorte sur de très longues distances été éreintant et Hermione avait une fois, au détour d'une conversation, dit aimer particulièrement les voyages en train. Les valises étaient bouclées dans l'entrée, Severus avait prévu une trousse médicale, des livres et de quoi pic-niquer le midi, une fois arrivés sur place. Tout été prévu, selon lui. Hermione quant à elle était presque prête, elle devait seulement se procurer une dernière chose, et elle ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre. En effet, si ses calculs étaient bon, elle serait reglée dans deux jours et devait à tout prix se procurer des protections. Elle y avait pensé la veille, et n'avait pas eu le temps ni le courage d'aborder le sujet avec le professeur... Elle ne savait simplement pas comment aborder le sujet, et elle savait l'nfirmière repartit depuis le matin même pour ses congés. Elle refit une dernière fois le tour de la pièce, ne trouvant rien de plus à ajouter dans sa valise. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas, réfléchissant à une manière de demander ça au maitre des potions. Le plus simple serait tout simplement de lui expliquer, mais ça la génait, malgré tout ce que le professeur savait d'elle. De tout façon, se dit-elle, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle inspira bruyament et sortit de sa chambre, elle alla toquer à celle du professeur. Il ouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard, avec un t-shirt blanc, un pantalon en soie et les cheveux humides, il sortait apparement de la douche.

"Oui Miss Granger?"

"Euh...Bah...En fait, bah..." Elle croisa son regard et se détourna aussitôt. Il sortit de la chambre, la guida jusqu'au grand canapé et s'installa façe à elle.

"Reprenez miss Granger, et articulez."

"En fait, euh... J'ai quelque chose à vous demander...euuh...pour moi..."

"Oui Miss ? Y'a-t'il un problème ? Vous avez mal quelque part?"

"Non... En fait...J'aibsoindprotctionspérodiques." Elle avait murmuré et baissé les yeux directement après. Elle attendit une quelconque réaction du professeur qui, elle le remarqua quand elle leva enfin les yeux, le regardait d'un air perdu.

"Je n'ai absolument rien compris. Allons Miss Granger, n'ayez pas honte et parlez moi en face. Dites moi ce dont vous avez besoin ou je ne pourrez pas vous aider..."

Hermione se concentra sur ses doigts, qu'elle maltraitait actuellement. Elle se trouvait à la fois génée et à la fois ridicule de se trouver dans cette situation.

"Bon... J'ai besoin de... de protections périodiques et je ne sais pas comment m'en procurer."

"Et bien je vais vous emmener à l'infirmerie et vous récupererez là-bas ce dont vous avez besoin." Etonnament le grand et fier Severus Snape semblait déstabilisé par cette situation.

"Et... Je veillerez que vous ayez toujours" il hésita "que vous aillez toujours ce dont vous avez besoin dans le placard de la salle de bain. D'accord ?"

"Oui Severus.. Merci." Hermione était à la fois génée mais amusée. Elle ne pouvait s'empécher de penser que son professeur avait semblé moins géné lors des auscultations que maintenant. Mais il ne s'y attendait surement pas. Le professeur se leva et enfila sa cape. Hermione le suivit. Ils passèrent devant la salle commune des Serpentard, un groupe composé de beaucoup d'élèves de cinquième et sixième année. Elle se rapprocha un petit peu du professeur de potions, quand ils passèrent devant le groupe, et quelqu'un dit "Alors, la sang de bourbe se tape le directeur des serpentards. Quelle salope." C'était totalement débile, à la limite du suicidaire, de dire cela devant le professeur-le-plus-féroce-de-Poudlard. Hermione mordit la lèvre, essayant d'oublier ce que venait de dire Crabbe, attendant une réplique cinglante du professeur. Qui n'arriva jamais. Il attrapa Hermione par le bras et la tira dans la salle vide la plus proche. Il la regarda un moment, à la recherche d'une quelconque émotion.

"Ca va Hermione?"

"Euh... Je crois oui. Je... Oui ça va monsieur." Et elle rouvrit la porte et reprit la route pour l'infirmerie, pour une fois Severus sur ses talons. Ce même Severus était très étonné de la réaction de la jeune femme. Il s'attendait à des pleurs, peut-être à une crise de panique, mais pas à cette indiffèrence presque totale. Alors soit Hermione cachait très bien son jeu, soit il avait sous-estimé les avancées de la jeune femme. Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Severus déverrouilla la porte et la laissa entrer devant lui. Il ouvrit quelques placards avant de trouver les protections. Il indiqua l'endroit à la jeune femme et recula jusqu'à la fenêtre. Une fois que la jeune femme eut prit ce dont elle avait besoin et refermé l'armoir, ils ressortirent de la pièce stérile et rentrèrent aux cachots, sans croiser personne sur leur chemin.

Quand Severus réveilla Hermione le lendemain matin, à 6 heures et demi, la première chose qu'il vit fut le sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle se leva et rejoignit la salle de bain, pour y faire une toilette rapide. Elle rejoint ensuite le professeur dans le salon et s'installa sur le canapé. Sur la table de salon étaient disposés des croissants et des pains au chocolat, ainsi qu'une cafétière. Le professeur avait déja mangé, étant levé depuis bien plus tôt. Hermione mangea une bonne quantité de nourriture, et alla ensuite récuperer ses dernières affaires comme son pyjama et sa brosse à dents. Elle les glissa dans son sac et enfila son manteau, le professeur l'attendant dans le hall. Ils marchèrent face au soleil qui commencait à se lever, et utilisèrent un Portoloin pour se rendre à la gare de Londres. Ils ne traversèrent pas le mur entre la voie 9 et 10 mais se dirigèrent vers la voie 5, sur laquelle se trouvait déja un énorme train. Ils allaient passer par un tunnel, sous l'eau, puis traverser la France, jusqu'à leur point d'arrivée. Pour le moment ils s'assirent dans la pièce d'attente, étant un peu en avance. Hermione tapota sur la manche de Severus pour attirer son attention et dit :

"Severus, c'est...la première nuit sans cauchemard." Puis elle sourit de manière sincère et heureuse. Severus hocha la tête.

"C'est super Hermione, tu vas t'en sortir, et je vais t'aider. Tu as fait de tels progrès. Tu peux vraiment être fière de toi, moi je le suis."

Il se leva ensuite et ils montèrent dans le train. Ils étaient placés au fond du compartiment, Hermione s'installa près de la fenêtre et Severus à côté d'elle.

Le train démarra et les deux sorciers commencerent à discuter. Hermione s'était tournée, la vitre dans le dos, de manière à être face à son professeur. Hermione été aujourd'hui d'humeur curieuse et détendue. Elle interrogea son professeur sur ses motivations à devenir professeur, sur ses passions. Snape insonorisa leur compartiment et lui raconta qu'il avait été un Mangemort il y a longtemps, et qu'il été depuis un agent double. Il glanait des informations auprès des Mangemorts et les répetaient à Dumbledore. Ils en parlerent pendant quelques minutes, puis la jeune sorcière voulait en savoir encore un peu plus. Elle finit par demander pourquoi Snape avait changé de camp, quel était le déclic qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il se détourna, lui dit que ça ne la regardait absolument pas et quitta le compartiment.


	21. Chaleur Hivernale

Salut, je vous pose une question haha, j'aime avoir votre avis sur certains points. Pour la suite de l'histoire, Hermione va rencontrer un homme, qui aura un rôle dans l'histoire. Il doit être jeune, mystérieux, mais à part ça, avez vous des idées ? Des suggestions ? Son physique, ses goûts... Vous me donnez tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, je piocherai dans les idées, ce qui est cool étant que vous ne savez pas quel sera son rôle, il y aura sûrement des choses auxquelles je n'ai pas pensé, un peu farfelues, pour sortir un peu du mélodrame! Alors je vous remercie d'avance et s'il vous plaît prenez vous au jeu ça m'aiderait énormément!

Gros bisous! Alicia.

Severus Snape se trouvait sur la plate-forme du train. Adossé à la vitre que le séparait du premier compartiment, il se massait les tempes des mains. Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi de cette façon avec Hermione mais elle s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux en essayant d'en savoir plus sur sa vie privée. Elle n'y trouverait absolument rien pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Il n'y avait rien de beau dans ce qu'il avait fait, ou faisait encore aujourd'hui. Il était, et sera toujours un assassin. Il aura tué tellement de personnes dans sa vie, mais se souvenait de chaque visage, de chaque regard de ses victimes. Il était un bourreau et ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Il ne voulait pas parler à la jeune femme de Lily, il ne voulait pas se montrer aussi vulnérable. Cela faisait des années qu'il se persuadait de ne rien ressentir. Et ça devait continuer. Il alla jusqu'aux toilettes, et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, il respira un grand coup et retourna dans le compartiment. Il se mit, inconsciemment, à se souvenir de choses auxquelles il s'était interdit de penser depuis des années.

 _Severus était en compagnie de Lily, la belle Lily Evans, sa meilleure amie. Ils étaient assis sous le saule pleureur dans le parc de Poudlard et discutaient calmement. Lily souriait radieusement et les yeux de son ami brillaient d'une fougue et d'une joie féroce. Lily convaincre Severus de faire ses devoirs de potions à sa place. Severus essayait de rester insensible aux moues et aux supplications de la jeune femme. « S'il te plait Sevy, je te promet que je te le revaudrai... » « Arrête de m'appeler Sevy déjà, c'est ridicule. » Il bouda quelques secondes... « C'est vraiment pas un devoir difficile, il suffit d'ajouter les propriétés de tous les ingrédients et d'en conclure par l'effet que pourrait avoir la potion. » « Mais... Sevy... S'il te plait... » Il lui frappa tout doucement l'épaule, contrarié. « Merci merci Sev, merci.. » Puis elle sourit, les yeux pleins de malice et éclata de rire. Severus, à ce doux son ne put résister et malgré lui il sourit._

 _Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux dans la chambre de la jeune femme, pendant les vacances d'été. Ils allaient entrer en cinquième année, à la rentrée. Ils habitaient à deux pas l'un de l'autre et passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Ils étaient assis sur le lit et discutaient depuis une bonne heure. Ils ne se lassaient jamais de leurs conversations, parlant de tout, de rien, de sujets graves et d'autres sans intérêt.. Lily s'arrêta soudain en plein milieu d'une phrase, croisant le regard intense de Severus. Elle baissa les yeux, fixant un point imaginaire sur le torse de son ami. Il attrapa son menton et leva sa tête. Il croisa son regard, et sans prévenir, l'embrassa d'un baiser chaste sur les lèvres. Il se leva ensuite, rassembla ses affaires et partit. C'était leur premier et seul baiser._

Hermione était maintenant tournée de l'autre côté, le front contre la vitre. Si elle avait entendu Severus entrer, elle n'avait rien fait pour le montrer. Elle avait le regard figé sur le paysage. Le professeur se rassit et sortit un livre. La tension dans l'air était très forte. Aucun d'eux ne parlèrent pendant trois heures, trois très longues heures. Le seul échange qu'ils eurent jusqu'à midi eut lieu lorsque Severus posa une bouteille d'eau devant la jeune femme et qu'elle le remercia d'une petite voix. D'habitude, Snape était un homme très solitaire, qui se plaisait dans le silence. Mais ce silence là était malsain. N'y tenant plus, il attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et la força à se retourner vers lui. Peut-être un peu trop violemment car la jeune femme se dégagea de son professeur avec une force insoupçonnée et se mit à trembler. Décidément, Severus se maudit d'être aussi brusque. Il attrapa, cette fois doucement, la jeune femme par l'épaule et entreprit de la calmer. Quelques minutes plus tard les tremblements avaient cessés et la jeune femme était disposée à l'écouter.

"Écoutez Miss Granger, il y a des choses que je veux bien partager avec vous, et croyez moi je fais des efforts la-dessus. Mais je suis un homme fier et solitaire, et je ne peux pas vous parler de tout. Je suis désolé d'être parti aussi brusquement, mais en réalité j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur car cela fait 20 ans que je ne me suis pas ouvert à quelqu'un. Et je ne suis pas prêt à ce que ça arrive. Je sais que je suis brusque, et indélicat. Mais vous ne pouvez pas m'en demander autant."

"Je... Pardon. Je ne voulais pas envahir votre vie privée, c'était déplacé. Je ne poserai plus de questions... Je, c'est juste que vous savez tellement de moi, et moi non. Alors j'ai voulu apprendre à vous connaître." Hermione baissa les yeux.

"Il n'est pas question d'arreter de questionner, même si vous êtes parfois une horrible je-sais-tout bien trop curieuse et bavarde. Vous avez le droit de questionner, mais j'ai aussi le droit de ne pas répondre." Il la regardait d'un regard sincère dans lequel Hermione lisait...une certaine affection? Elle lui sourit doucement et lui avoua comprendre tout à fait. Elle s'excusa une nouvelle fois ce qui donna envie à Severus de la bâillonner et de l'accrocher sur le toit du train. Puis le train ralentit, ils arrivaient à la gare, en vacances.

Lorsque Severus et son élève eurent mangé et digéré zur un banc pas très loin de la gare, ils rejoignirent à pied le cottage que Dumbledore leur avait trouvé. C'était vraiment un endroit charmant, très lumineux, et agréable. Hermione espérait qu'elle pourrait ici se détendre, prendre un bon bol d'air frais. La mer était à cinq minutes à pied, et même si les températures n'étaient pas propices à la baignade elle pourrait se balader dans les dunes.

Les deux sorciers s'installèrent chaqu'un de leur côté avant de rejoindre le salon. Severus prépara des chocolats chauds et ils s'assirent façe à la cheminée. Il était bientôt vingt heures et Severus proposa à Hermione d'aller faire un tour sur la plage, pour profiter des étoiles. Ils enfilèrent leur pull et leur manteau, car l'air de décembre était glacial et rejoinrent les dunes, quelques mètres plus loin. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, chaqu'un dans ses pensées. Ils entreprirent de grimper sur la plus haute dune et ils s'assirent sur le sable frais. Hermione remonta la fermeture de son blouson et Severus mit ses mains dans ses manches.

"C'est beau.." dit Granger, bercée par le son des vagues. "Ca fait beaucoup de bien de respirer de l'air frais."

"Si ça vous fait plaisir alors c'est bien..." Severus s'allongea, s'appuyant sur les coudes et ferma les yeux. Hermione le regarda longuement, il avait les traits détendus, un minuscule sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il semblait moins terne à la lumière de la lune. Elle le regardait tellement profondèment qu'elle ne le voyait même plus, elle essayait tout simplement de deviner ce à quoi il pensait. A tel point qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et la regardait l'observer, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle sortit de ses pensées au bout de quelques minutes et s'apercut que son professeur avait rouvert les yeux et l'observait à son tour, avec son épique haussement de sourcil.

"Si vous avez fini de m'épier de la sorte peut-être pourriez vous me dire ce qui vous fascine tant." Hermione rougit et balbutia une explication :

"Oh...Euh... Je suis désolée, je me disais juste que vous aviez l'air..." Elle cherchait comment finir sa phrase lorsque le professeur de potions l'acheva à sa place.

"Humain?" Il ricana. "Oui je suis un humain, à l'inverse de la croyance populaire. Parfois je ferme les yeux, pardois même je mange et je dors. J'ai aussi des sentiments, il m'est déja arrivé de ressentir autre chose que de la colère, il m'est arrivé de rire, de pleurer pafois." Il secoua la tête. "Je sais ce que l'on dit sur moi Miss Granger, je sais aussi que je suis un professeur particulièrement sévère et que les élèves ne m'apprécient pas. Ce tutorat vous aura au moins permis de voir que je suis un humain." Il la regarda et sourit. "Vos amis, les stupides Gryffondors seront tellement étonnés lorsque vous leur apprendrez que le batard des cachots dort, mange, ferme les yeux, je ne sais pas si ils se remettront du choc."

"Ne dîtes plus ça, professeur!" Severus cessa de sourire et la regarda un air de franche incompréhension sur le visage.

"Ne dîtes plus que vous êtes un batard des cachots, c'est faux. Vous n'êtes pas un batard. Et moi je n'irais rien raconter de votre vie privée aux Griffondors, que ce soit même le fait que vous fermiez les yeux, ou que vous sortez parfois la nuit, sans rien dire." Ainsi, la jeune femme avait remarqué ses absences lors des rendez-vous du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Ca ne regarde personne sauf vous, monsieur, euh Severus. Vous avez tant fait pour moi, ca serait d'une extrème impolitesse d'aller échanger des potins à votre sujets avec mes stupides amis." Elle imita la voix grave et trainante du professeur lorsqu'elle dit "stupides amis". Il ne releva pas la pique, il devenait indulgent.

"Merci de votre considération Miss." Puis il se leva, se placa devant la jeune femme et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Les deux sorciers avaient mangé une ratatouille, plat typiquement français, cuisiné par Severus. Hermione était très agéablement surprise, le maître des potions savait aussi bien concocter des plats que des potions. D'habitude, les elfes de maisons leur amenait leur repas, et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le professeur ait encore un talent caché.

"C'est très bon Severus."

"Merci Hermione, c'est un peu comme preparer des potions, à la fois rigoureux et subtile!" Hermione sourit et finit son assiette. Ils discutèrent un moment de la sorcèllerie en France, avant de rejoindre le canapé pour s'y asseoir et lire. Comme toujours, ils restèrent silencieux un moment, chaqu'un appréciant ce moment de calme. Ils avaient le même goût pour la lecture et savait tous deux à quel point c'était énervant d'être interrompu au milieu d'une argumentation passionnante. Ce fut Severus qui quitta la pièce le premier, allant prendre une douche. Hermione entendit le clapotement de l'eau pendant vingt bonnes minutes, puis ils s'écoulèrent encore dix minutes avant que le maître des potions sorte de la salle de bain, en t-shirt gris, et en pantalon en lin. Hermione fit la partie du livre consacrée aux plantes sous-marines et alla à son tour en direction de la salle de bain. Severus l'appela juste au moment où elle allait entrer dans la salle d'eau, elle se retourna.

"Hermione, une fois que tu auras fini de te doucher, tu m'appeleras je viendrai t'aider avec la pommade." Elle acquiesca, referma la porte sur elle et se détendit sous l'eau brulante.

Elle prit plus de temps que d'habitude pour se doucher, ne voulant pas arriver à ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Néanmoins, l'eau maintenant glacée la força à sortir. Elle se rhabilla, sortit de la pièce et appela son professeur. Il sortit de sa chambre quelques minutes après qu'Hermione l'ai appelé, avec la pommage à usage interne et l'onguent pour les cuisses. Il demanda à Hermione de le suivre dans la salle de bain. Elle se demanda pourquoi ils allaient dans la salle de bain, mais suivit tout de même.

"Vous retirez votre pantalon s'il vous plait Miss Granger?" Elle hésita.

"Euh quoi ici ?"

"Oui, vous allez vous asseoir au bord de la baignoire et écarter les jambes de manière à ce que j'applique la pommage, ça ne durera que cinq minutes."

"Mais pourquoi on ne va pas sur le lit? C'est bizarre comme ça." Severus fit un gros effort pour rester patient.

"Miss Granger, un lit est fait pour dormir, pas pour être ausculté, et encore moins de la sorte. Votre lit est votre espace, je n'ai pas le droit de vous toucher dans votre lit, je ne le ferais jamais. Votre lit est un endroit ou vous devez être en confiance, et en paix. Je prefère faire cela ici, car votre lit ne doit pas être utilisé à ces fins, mais seulement à vous reposer et à être tranquille. D'accord Miss ?"

Pour toute réponse, Hermione commença à déboutonner son pantalon.

Severus avait fini de soigner la jeune femme et il était maintenant dos à elle, se lavant les mains au lavabo alors qu'elle se rhabillait. Il s'attendait à ce que la jeune femme se plonge dans un mutisme, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait lui faire ses soins, mais elle prit la parole à peine dix minutes plus tard.

"Combien de fois encore.. vous devrez faire ça?"

"Je ne sais pas, peut être cinq, peut être un peu plus. Je ferai en fonction de votre douleur, c'est à vous de me dire. Mais soyez honnète, car si vous me dites que vous n'avez plus mal, et que ce n'est pas vrai, je devrais peut-être recourir à un autre examen gynécologique, plus intrusif, comme la dernière fois. Autant nous éviter cela non?" Il sourit un peu.

"Oui c'est vrai, autant éviter cela." Elle lui rendit son sourire.

Malfoy était dans ses nouveaux appartements privés depuis deux jours. Des tonnes de livres s'empilaient de toutes parts dans la pièce. Des montagnes de bouquins. Depuis qu'il était arrivé Malfoy n'avait fait que voyager entre la bibliothèque et sa chambre. Il empruntait des livres, les lisait en un temps record puis venait les rendre et en emprunter d'autres. Parfois trois fois dans la journée. Il espèrait que Severus rentrerai vite de sa mission secrète, car il commencait déja à s'ennuyer fermement! Il décida d'aller se ballader, ayant besoin de voir autre chose que les livres poussièreux qui l'accompagnaient depuis 48 heures. Comme dés qu'il avait besoin d'air, il monta au sommet de la tour d'astronomie et s'assit. Il faisait froid, l'air était humide, mais ça ne lui importait pas. Ca faisait de voir la lumière du jour. Cela faisait trop longtemp qu'il n'était pas sorti. Il se dirigea de façon determinée vers le stade surplombant le parc, emprunta un balai de l'école et vola pendant des heures. Il ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts, de la vapeur s'échappait de ses lèvres à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait. Mais il se sentait bien. Son parrain était enfin au courant, il allait l'aider. Et Severus n'avait pas eu l'air faché contre lui. Il était maintenant la seule famille qui restait à Draco, alors il esperait qu'il ne gacherait pas tout. Peut-être même que si il travaillait correctement, et qu'il réussissait dans la vie alors son parrain serait fier de lui. Il fit encore quelques vries, quelques tours de terrain, puis descendit en piquet vers le sol. Il remonta le manche au tout dernier moment, et se surprit à penser que si Sev l'avait vu faire ça, il l'aurait tué sur place. Il sourit et rentra dans la salle sur demande.

Il demanda, vu que la salle était faite pour cela un bureau, du parchemin et de quoi écrire. Il s'assit en façe du bureau et déboucha le flacon d'encre bleu qui était apparu. Il écrivit :

 _Cher Sev,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que ta mission n'est pas trop difficile. Tu me manques déjà beaucoup. J'ai hâte que tu rentres et qu'on passe un moment ensemble. Finalement, la peur s'est atténuée et je me rends compte que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. J'ai perdu ma famille, mais j'ai gagné la liberté et le droit de ne pas être un assassin, et c'est plus important. Je n'ai plus que toi maintenant, ne me laisses pas s'il te plaît. Je vais tout faire pour que tu sois fier de moi. Je te promet de ne plus jamais te décevoir! Plus jamais..._

 _Hier j'ai lu un livre sur la troisième loi de Golpalott, je n'y ai absolument rien compris, ça serait cool que tu m'aides quand tu rentres si tu veux bien. Ces derniers jours j'ai beaucoup lu, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire. J'ai hâte d'aller avec Blaise pour les fêtes, je commence à m'ennuyer. J'ai aussi été volé, et je commence à me demander si je pourrais souhaiter une piscine dans la salle sur demande. Ça pourrait m'occuper quelques heures... Plus que trois jours et demi avant ton retour!_

 _A très vite parrain._

 _Draco_

Draco posa le parchemin sur le bureau dans l'idée de le faire envoyer à la volière un peu plus tard. Il alla ensuite, comme chaque jour, échanger ses livres à la bibliothèque et tomba par hasard sur un livre moldu. Il n'avait jamais eu l'autorisation dans lire un, et se demanda ce que les Sang-de-Bourbes pouvait bien écrire. Il l'emprunta.

Au même moment à quelques kilomètres de la, au fin-fond de la forêt interdite, deux loups garoux étaient aux prises...


	22. Retour et prises de consciences

Voilà, très très très longue absence, je tiens à VRAIMENT m'en excuser, j'ai essayé de longues fois de reprendre la fiction, mais je n'y arrivait toout simplement pas, plus aucune inspiration, mais vraiment rien. Ce chapitre semblera peut etre pas très naturel mais en réalité je me suis un peu forcée à l'écrire au début, et l'envie est revenue au couurs de l'écriture. Donc on verra bien, je suis pas sure de continuer, dites moi ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, doit elle continuer? S'arreter? Donnez moi aussi vos idées pour la suite, j'ai vraiment besoin de tous les lecteurs sur ce coup la. Je vais continuer à écrire, et on verra ce que ça donne. Reviewez à fond, j'en ai besoin pour savoir dans quelle direction me diriger. Merci à tous de me lire, et encore désolée!

Severus et Hermione étaient rentrés de leurs vacances depuis maintenant une heure, Severus était affalé sur le canapé, orchestrant le rangement du linge avec sa baguette magique. Hermione était quant à elle assise sur le tapis, devant le feu et lisait un livre que Severus lui avait donné. Ils étaient tous les deux comblés, mais aucun n'osait l'exprimer. Ils avaient passé des vacances relaxantes, se balladant dans les dunes, visitant des musées... Un séjour enrichisant, pendant lequel ils avaient appris à mieux se connaitre, et à vraiment s'apprécier. Severus, bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas admis sous Doloris, s'était attaché à la jeune fille et aimait sa compagnie, elle était très intelligente et sympathique.

Severus devait maintenant préparer la rencontre entre Harry, Ron et Hermione le lendemain, puis le réveillon de Noel. Il allait passer le réveillon dans la grande Salle, puis si ça se passait bien avec Ron et Harry le lendemain, Severus l'emmenerait au Terrier afin que lui même rende visite à Draco et passe la journée avec lui. Draco était depuis le début des vacances dans la salle sur demande, et il commencait à déprimer, seul avec ses livres. Cependant il restait un point positif : il avait prit conscience qu'il allait devoir se débrouiller par ses propres moyens dans la vie, car son père n'allait plus pouvoir l'aider, il s'était donc lancé sérieusement dans ses études. Il avait accumulé énormement de connaissances, et s'était découvert beaucoup de nouveaux centres d'intéret. Seulement, il avait envie de voir son parrain et d'enfin passer du temps avec une personne vivante.

Severus laissa Hermione passer la matinée dans ses appartements, en ayant au préalable deposé sur son lit deux livres, qu'elle n'allait surement pas autant aimer que ceux de potion. Mais aux yeux de Severus, Hermione avait besoin d'un coup de boost, et il était très important qu'elle lise ces livres. Il la laissa donc seule, alors que lui partait rencontrer Ron et Harry, afin que tout se passe correctemen avec Hermionet. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin du Terrier et allèrent tous trois marcher. Severus se surprit à penser que beaucoup de choses avaient changé, il se balladait avec les deux élèves qu'il avait le plus détésté. Il allait maintenant mettre toute l'évolution d'Hermione entre leurs mains, soit ils se comportaient comme de vrais gentlemens et tout se passait bien, soit ils faisaient le moindre faux pas, un geste déplacé, une parole futile lancée sans réflechir, et alors la, Severus serait de nouveau au point de départ, avec une Hermione n'ayant plus aucune confiance en soi.

Une fois assis sur un banc, Severus tacha de les avertir de la fragilité d'Hermione, mais aussi de tout le chemin parcouru.

-Vous ne devez pas la toucher par vous même, mais si elle cherche le moindre contact physique, alors donnez le lui. Faites attention à la manière dont vous lui parlerez, c'est Miss Granger, ne lui parlez pas comme à un enfant au risque d'entacher sa fierté, mais ne faites pas de plaisanteries malsaines, ou quoi que ce soit de ce style. Je pense que tout devrait très bien se passer, vous êtes, il me faut l'avouer, de très bons amis. Soyez juste la pour elle, tout en gardant en tête qu'elle n'est plus tout à fait la même.

Les garçons étaient calmes, sérieux, ils étaient très interessés par ce que disait leur professeur, ils lui posaient des questions, au grand damn de Severus, qui se sentait vidé de tous ses apprioris sur les deux garçons. Ilsétaient très concernés par ces retrouvailles, et cela se ressentait. Severus quitta le Terrier, après un interrogatoire de Mme Weasley sur la santé d'Hermione, en étant assez rassuré. Il était midi quand Severus rentra dans ses appartements et il ne trouva pas Hermione dans le salon. Il fut alors prit d'une certaine curiosité : Hermione s'était-elle intéressée aux livres qu'il avait laissé sur son lit? Comment avait-elle réagi? Severus traversa le salon et toqua à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Elle l'invita à entrer. Il la vit, assise sur son lit, la tête contre le mur, faisant son devoir d'astronomie. Les livres étaient à la même place que lorsque Severus les avait déposés, leurs titres resortant comme une menace : _Sexualité, l'après viol_ et _Réappropriation du corps après un abus._ __Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et lui demanda des nouvelles de ses amis, et Severus s'empressa de la rassurer, bien qu'il ne le pensait presque plus : ses amis étaient toujours aussi insupportables! Il s'assit sur le bureau et regarda la jeune femme travailler. Elle avait l'air dérangée par quelque chose., Severus, qui savait qu'elle devait réagir pour son bien, décida de fixer la jeune fille, attendant une réaction. Il la poussait dans ses retranchements. Elle mit bien plus longtemps à réagir que ce que Severus aurait parié : après 45 minutes à détourner la tête, à crisper des points, faire des ratures tous les trois mots sur le parchemin, elle finit, les larmes aux yeux, par attraper les deux livres et les jeter sur le professeur. Il ressentit d'abord un peu de colère, très vite remplacée par de l'interet. Il ramassa les bouquins jetés à terre puis les posa sur les genoux de la jeune fille. Elle se leva et le poussa violement contre l'armoire. Elle lui hurla dessus qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ces livres stupides, que de toute facon elle n'avait aucun problème avec ça. Severus attrapa alors très doucement son bras et la tira vers la salle de bain, un espace assez restreint dans lequel il savait que leurs corps se toucheraient un epu, en tout cas assez pour que la jeune femme soit rassurée par sa présence. Il demanda seulement à la jeune femme de retirer son pull, ce qu'elle fit avec un air horrifié sur le visage. Severus se posta juste derrière elle, son torse frollant le dos de la jeune femme, façe au miroir et lui demanda :

-Hermione, que voyez vous?

La jeune femme fermait les yeux, se crispait, regardait tout sauf son reflet, lorsqu'elle osa poser le regard sur son reflet, ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes et elle détourna le regard comme si quelque chose l'avait brulé. Severus ouvrit la porte, fit sortir la jeune femme, qui sanglotait maintenant, l'allongea sur le canapé du salon et lui dit

-Vous voyez, ces livres vous seront utiles, dés que vous accepterez de les lire. Je suis désolé de vous avoir brusqué. C'était la seule façon pour que vous réagissiez.

Il la borda ensuite d'un plaid tout doux, et elle s'endormit juste après lui avoir demander de ne jamais l'abandonner.

Remus Lupin marchait en boitant dans les couloirs du chateau, montant les escaliers en grimacant et avancant lentement. Il lui fallu plus de vingt minutes pour rejoindre la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur. La gargouille le laissa passer dés lors qu'il arriva devant, et il gravit l'escalier. Le directeur de l'école était assis face à son bureau, les mains jointes, il semblait déja l'attendre. Il porta de suite un regard à la jambe blessée de Rémus et l'invita à s'asseoir. Une fois installés, les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement. Rémus était persuadé qu'Albus savait déja tout ce qu'il allait lui raconter, mais il commenca tout de même :

-La nuit dernière, j'étais au fond de la forêt Interdite, c'était la pleine lune et j'allais me transformer. Juste avant que le processus ne commence, j'ai vu un autre loup-garou, lui aussi en cours de métamorphose. Juste avant que l'instinct animal s'empare de moi, j'ai reconnu Fenrir Greyback. Nous nous sommes battus longtemps. Il m'a griffé le torse et mordu la jambe, et je lui ai arraché une oreille. Il a prit la fuite. Après être revenu à mon état normal, j'ai inspecté les horizons et j'ai retrouvé sa cape, qu'il avait laissé sur le sol. J'ai trouvé ceci à l'intérieur.

Lupin tendit un morceau de parchemin à Dumbledore, qui le déplia et le lut à haute voix.

 _Hermione Granger._

 _Draco Malfoy._

 _Severus Snape._

Lupin émit l'hypothèse plus que probable selon laquelle c'était la liste des personnes que Fenrir était venu chercher. Dumbledore semblait vraiment soucieux. Il dit quelque chose à propos d'Horcruxes et de donner des lecons à Harry. Puis il congédia très gentillement le professeur Lupin, lui demandant d'aller montrer sa jambe et son torse à l'infirmière dès que possible.

Harry et Ron étaient en pleine partie de Quidditch avec Ginny et Fred lorsque George héla Harry de la cuisine. Harry descendit et alla se poser devant la fenêtre de la cuisine. Fred lui tendit un parchemin, fermé avec le seau de Poudlard.

-On vient de recevoir ça par hibou, apparement ça t'es destiné.

La lettre était de Dumledore et elle exprimée le souhait du directeur qu'il passe le voir le lendemain, après avoir rendu visite à Hermione. Harry était bien entendu très intrigué par cette lettre, il essaya de se souvenir de toutes les bétises qu'il avait fait ces dernières semains à Poudlard, mais selon harry aucune d'entre elles ne méritait une convocation chez le directeur, et encore moins pendant les vacances. Il était intrigué, et un peu effrayé mais renvoya évidemment le hibou avec sa réponse confirmnt sa venue. Il verrait bien...


End file.
